


Life in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan

by sans8642



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Chihiro is best character and no one shall argue this point, F/F, F/M, Uses first names first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans8642/pseuds/sans8642
Summary: Imagine if UTDP was the only canon, which it is, and we got to see more of the characters and how they interact. That's what I'm hoping to achieve with this. Honestly, I'm not sure if I can make this great, but there's only one way to find out. This will be an episodic series where there's some continuity between them and they'll be different lengths. Ships will range from common to rare pairs that I think will be cute and will be updated as time goes on. Anyway hope you enjoy! Feedback and Questions are appreciated. Also if this has already been done, which I'm assuming it has, I'm sorry, but I hope to put my own spin on things. Characters will be updated as they become a major player in episodes since I'm lazy.





	1. The Programmer's Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a not so majestic awaking, Makoto finds out about a secret from one of his friends. How will react and what can he do to help his roommate/friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First episode is about the first game's class. Because I like them a lot.

Makoto Naegi was the Ultimate Lucky Student and he was getting up for another day at Hope's Peak Academy. It's very early in the day, so there's little to no noise in the world. His hair and face were all over the place, so it would be difficult to recognize him if you didn't know him well, and his normal walking of what he felt was an average walk was replaced by stumbling over the room, in desperate vain to try and wake himself up. He is definitely wake enough to find the bathroom though, and as soon as he entered the room, he immediately closed the door, turned red and ran to sit down on his bed.

Soon his roommate came out of the bathroom fully clothed. The roommate had the appearance of a small and young girl, wearing a brown skirt and a green top. This person is known as Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. They looked around the room, before noticing Makoto on his bed, looking concerned about something. Meekly, they walked over to the boy, before standing in front of him, with a very concerned look. "Makoto, are you OK?"

Makoto noticeably jumped up with a shock, causing Chihiro to become nervous, which Makoto could see clearly, causing him to try to calm down. "H-Hey, I have got to ask you something, otherwise it'll be on my mind for the rest of the day."  Makoto's face was getting redder with every word that came out of his mouth.

Chihiro was noticeably shaken by his request, but shyly nodded, causing Makoto to sigh in relief. "Thanks. Chihiro this may seem weird, but I have to ask, are you a guy?" Chihiro face contorted into one of panic and a gasp followed, answering Makoto's question.

The following moments turned into one of a very awkward silence, until the now known to be male Ultimate Programmer decided to speak up. "Y-Yeah, I'm a guy. I suppose there's no real point in staying quiet now, since you know the truth now. I don't want to trick you or anything, so please don't be mad." Chihiro was already starting to cry.

Makoto had a look of somewhat sadness, seeing his friend in tears. "Hey, I'm not upset, really. I just got to ask, why do you dress as a girl, and do you want to me to call you a girl?" Chihiro's tears started to clear up a bit, which caused Makoto to smile a bit more.

Chihiro had a minute of pondering before nodding to himself. "I want to be strong. Everyone bullied me for being weak, so I dressed up as a girl in order to avoid the bullying. But I don't want to dress up as a girl and I want to be strong! I want to change!" His eyes grew with more determination, however all of a sudden, it went away. "But I don't know where to start. What happens if people get mad or judge me?"

This caused alarm bells to begin to ring in Makoto's head again. "H-Hey! I'm not mad or judging, so I'm sure no one else is! If you don't know where to start, maybe I could help you? I'm not really physically strong, so I couldn't train you, but maybe I could ask someone to help out?"

Makoto's attempts to calm down Chihiro worked and didn't work at the same time. "T-Thank you, but please, I'm not ready for people to know about this! You've got to keep it a secret, please!" The two sat and stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Maybe, you could share it with one person who you trust a lot? Then you two would be able to start training, and when you're ready, you could tell everyone you're male. I could try to recommend someone if you'd like." Makoto's attempt to break the silence.

"I'll think about it during class." Makoto nodded at his response and looked at the time.

"Oh no! I haven't even showered yet! See you in class Chihiro!" Makoto yelped, in a panic, before rushing to the shower and locking the shower door.

Soon class 77-A, aka Makoto's class, were all sat down and learning, however Makoto was simply looking around the class, while trying to hide he was doing so, pretty badly. "Who would make a good training partner for Chihiro?" He's thinking to himself right now, I mean it wouldn't be very smart to say all of that aloud in class, would it. "Yasuhiro and Hifumi are out. They're even weaker than me, and that's saying something. So that leaves Leon, Kiyotaka, Byakuya and Mondo."

He turned towards a blonde man, wearing a green shirt and glasses, before immediately shaking his head. "No, Byakuya would never help Chihiro. I don't think he'd care to be honest, so at least he wouldn't share Chihiro's secret. Besides I'm not sure how strong he is, so he's a bust."

The next person he looked was a redheaded man, with lip-piercings. "Leon must be strong, but at the same time he has said he didn't practice for a day in his baseball career, so I doubt he knows how to train well. Besides he's clearly the laziest person in the class, so there's a chance he might not turn up to training." The person sat next to Leon and shouting at him to continue working was a student wearing a white uniform and black spiky hair.

"I don't know how strong Kiyotaka is to be honest. He'd show up to the training sessions at least, but I don't know how he'd react to finding out Chihiro is a guy and he's really loud and speaks without thinking sometimes. I can't exactly trust him with the secret sadly. So that just leaves Mondo from our class. To be honest, I think it has to be someone from this class. Chihiro has to feel comfortable with it and he doesn't know people outside of this class that well. Chihiro does like Mondo, so that adds points to the total. Mondo's always talking about a Man's Promise, so maybe we can turn that into helping Chihiro out?"

Makoto was pretty lost in thought, so much so Monokuma noticed him, and as their teacher, it was his job in order to make sure they were learning. Or else. "Makoto Naegi! Stop daydreaming otherwise it will be Punishment Time for you, and you know you don't want that! I do but you're all wimps so start working or I start having the time of my beary short life!" Monokuma practically screeched, causing everyone to panic and get scared, even Sakura, Celeste and Kyoko were sweating at this.

This was more than enough to snap Makoto out of his thoughts and onto the paper and books the school force the students to use. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Monokuma, Sir!" That was the highest pitched voice to ever come out of a male student in Hope's Peak Academy, at least on that day.

Soon that class was over, and everyone was on break. The students of year 77 all had their breaks at the same time, so it was easy for the classes to mingle. Makoto, however, was simply sitting on a bench, hands holding up his neck. "Hey, are you OK?" Makoto looked up to see a student with an ahoge similar to this, wearing a pink top, a cream backpack and lots of music notes to bring it all together. This student's name was Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, who was in Class 77-C.

Makoto took a second to respond, although his face was one of surprise. "Oh, didn't notice you there." This retort turned Kaede's face into one of a slight shock, though she simply smiled after the shock wore off.

"Well, you were deep in thought, anything could happen, and you'd still not notice it. Anyway, mind if I sit. Rantaro's hanging out with Shuichi today so I'm free for the rest of the break I suppose..." Makoto shook his head and so Kaede sat down. The two sat on the bench, waiting out the time until the next class started. "So, what's on your mind." Kaede spoke up, in order to start some conversation.

At this point, Makoto wanted to explain everything, but Chihiro wanted it to be a secret, so that simply made everything harder for the Ultimate Lucky Student, but eventually he found a way of words that seemed to make sense. "I want to help Chihiro out. She wants some advice, but she's going to be too shy to ask the person she wants it from. I don't want to be too intrusive on her life, but at the same time, I'm worried she'll never get around to it if I don't do anything." Kaede took Makoto's words in and put a hand on her chin.

After what seemed like forever, Kaede took her hand of her chin and began to speak. "Hmm, from what I've seen, Chihiro's the type of person who wouldn't want to do something she's frightened of until she literally has no other choice. That's why you have to make it so then there isn't any other choice. Set up a meeting for her, then explain why you did that. Say that if she really wants it, then she has to ask it herself. Although maybe not that simply, she'd most likely get scared from what I've heard." Makoto was listening intently to this, so now he had some idea of what he wanted to do, but not sure how.

Soon he a very late reply to Kaede. "Yeah, it's not exactly the most tactful way of doing it, but I know she'll be happy afterwards! Kaede, thank you so much for the help!" The bell rang after his statement, making the exit convenient at least. The two got up and stared at each other for a second.

"Glad I could help you two out with your relationship issues. Anyway, I've got to go get back to class. I don't know how they'll function without the Class Rep. See you at the meeting!" Kaede simply smiled and waved, while Makoto's arm went at supersonic speeds.

The two walked off in different directions and Makoto was smiling at the new idea, that Kaede had given to him. "Wait, relationship issues?"

Soon the next set of classes went by and Makoto walked up to a fellow classmate. "Hey, Mondo!"

The tall man with a corn hair, black jacket and very buff chest looked over at Makoto. "Yo, what's up. Do you need me to lift something?" Mondo towered over Makoto, however after a rocky start, Makoto was able to look at the giant on equal footing.

"Actually, I need to ask you a favour. Chihiro wanted to meet with you in private, at this address. She was a little too shy to ask you herself, you know how she is. But please, you have to go to this OK, it'd mean the world to her." He was calm knowing exactly what was going to happen, as he gave the address of the meeting to the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.

Mondo was pretty embarrassed at this idea but took the letter without objecting. "S-Sure man." Makoto smiled and thanked him, before leaving to achieve part two of his plan.

He returned to his room, and simply waited for Chihiro. Soon the Ultimate Programmer walked into the room and Makoto smiled. Chihiro noticed Makoto's smile and smiled back. "Hey, Chihiro, so it's kind of awkward to say, but I wanted to help you out with your issues, so I arranged a meeting for you!"

Chihiro's face turned into one of shock. "W-What! Makoto you can't just do that without asking, what would you had done if I couldn't make it!? I-I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk to Mondo about my secret, I mean I had no other choice with you, and I don't know!" He's beginning to tear up, which definitely made Makoto feel bad, but the Lucky Student knew it was for the greater good.

Makoto took a deep breath, and made direct eye contact with Chihiro, to make sure the entire message got though. "Yeah, I realized that after the fact, but I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I want you to be happy, because you're my friend and it's my job as Class Rep to make sure everyone's happy, so that's why I took things into my own hands. You don't want to dress up as a girl or be weak, right? So, I thought if you explained all of that to Mondo, then maybe you'll be able to train, maybe even just be a guy for a while. If it doesn't work out, we'll figure something else out. Just promise me you'll go there and try OK?" The message was long and uninterrupted, but the silence was deafening for Makoto.

"I'll try. You're right, I don't want to be weak anymore, and if you've given me a chance to grow stronger, then I have to take it, even if I'm scared." This caused Makoto to breath an audible sigh of relief as he collapsed onto his bed. Then he simply threw a thumbs up out at Chihiro, who smiled. "I should get some training clothes at least..."

Soon Chihiro walked to the place Makoto had arrange for the two to meet. It wasn't too hard for Chihiro to find, as he knew the school pretty well now. Soon he saw the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader waiting, somewhat impatiently. Chihiro took a deep breath before walking towards Mondo, tightly gripping the bag he brought. "Oh, hey. What's up Chihiro, I don't mean to be rude or whatever, but it's pretty damn late and you didn't even ask me yourself you know." Chihiro took a nervous sigh.

"Mondo won't judge me, he can't shout at me because of his Man's Promise. I'll be fine, I just have to say this one thing and then I'll be able to become strong." This was an attempt to steal his nerves, which thanks to the lack of shaking, worked like a charm. He took another deep breath. "Mondo. Please don't judge me or anything, but I have to tell you something important. I-I'm a male." The silence in the air was heavy. The weight on the two men shoulders was intense and the scene felt like a staring contest where the loser would face receive punishment. "I-I was bullied for being weak, and I dressed up as a girl in order to escape the bullying and I felt even weaker than I used to... but now I want to change, I want to become strong like you, so please train me!" Chihiro's face was full of sweat and fear, but determination moreso.

Mondo had to take some time to adjust to the news. In fact, his hand was tensing up, anger flowing through his veins, but then it suddenly stopped. "Damn... So that's why Makoto came to me and was so insistent. Wow, chick, I mean dude. That's some heavy stuff you're throwing at me. It takes a real man to work up the courage to face his past and punch it in the face, honestly I'd say you wouldn't need training." Chihiro had a look of sadness on his face when he heard the last line, causing Mondo to panic a bit. "B-But that's no reason for me to not train. I've got to remain tough so then there's no munity in the Gang, everyone likes each other but fights happen so often that it's hard to keep track of them all. Besides we're classmates and you've helped me out on more work than any reasonable person should have, so I guess I can let you train with me, consider it a promise between men!" Mondo gave a thumbs up on his last comment and then Chihiro's eyes began to sparkle with joy once again hearing this news!

Almost at instinct, Chihiro rushed and hugged Mondo tightly as his little body could muster. "Thank you so much Mondo, I promise I'll work super hard and try my best! I won't let anyone else down!" Mondo simply smiled and pushed Chihiro a small amount away from him.

Mondo let out a sigh. "Alright, we can't really train tonight, mainly because I don't have my bag, but I'll give the new address to Makoto and have him hand it to you, to make sure no one suspects anything. Then we can train every school night until you get tried, deal?" Chihiro nodded with lots of enthusiasm. The two planned out other things quickly before Chihiro rushed off to bed.

Chihiro landed on his bed simply smiled. He turned to Makoto who was fast asleep at this point and felt tried himself, so he decided to get some rest.

Mondo was stood still in the school at the mid of the night. "I can't believe what just happened. Still can't say it's entirely awful, I do need to start training again, and I suppose I could ask him for help on other things. Heh, I'll make sure to make him strong, strong enough to make you jealous of my teaching Daiya." On the last word he spoke, a smile came over his face and he walked off, content with his new plan of training Chihiro.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should add that I'm not planning on making this a Makoto/Chihiro ship fic. I already have one of those and I have plans for both characters anyway.


	2. The Travesty on the Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a school trip, Hajime gets into an accident and separated with the group!

 Hajime Hinata was a member of Class 77-B and they are going on a school trip! Everyone but two members of the class anyway. The green tied boy with an ahoge was standing in front of two class members. One member was wearing a green and white dress with a big bow and the other is a man who is quite hard to describe. He had 4 hamsters, known as the Dark Divas of Destruction and he wore a pink scarf and black jacket and trousers with a white shirt under it, fitting as he was the Ultimate Breeder, at least for the owning of animals. "I thought you two would be all over this camping trip. I mean, you both seem to be the type of people who loves nature, so how come you're not going?"

Hajime was helping the two carry their belongings to the school car park, since everyone else in their class was busy getting on their bus. "Well, as much as I would love to go on a trip out into the wilderness with you hella fine dudes, unfortunately I cannot. It is my duty as a Princess to establish connections between other countries and hopefully start trade deals and Angie has given me the opportunity to go to her home country, therefore I must accept her invitation. I do hope that you all enjoy your trip." Sonia Nevermind was the Ultimate Princess, although she tried to hide that fact most of the time, and she was the female I mentioned earlier for those confused.

Hajime nodded at the Princess and then turned to the male who remained silent for a few seconds, before covering his face with this scarf. "I simply do not feel it is fit for a Maiden to go to unknown lands by herself and therefore as an ambassador to the demons of Hell, it is my duty to protect the future ruler of this place." Hajime was weirded out by Gundham’s language however Sonia was beaming with joy, so Hajime simply remained silent and smiled. The man is the Ultimate Breeder and his name is Gundham Tanaka, for those curious. The two went off to their next destination and Hajime ran back to the rest of his class.

The rest of his class were getting on the bus apart from one girl. She was wearing a hoodie with a cat like hood on, a pink backpack and a white shirt. She was absorbed into her handheld that she brought, until she heard Hajime's footsteps. Seeing Hajime, she smiled and walked over to him and held his hand without even thinking about it. "I made sure your bags were on the bus Hajime."  To this Hajime had a small smile appear on his face, even if he tried to hide it a bit.

Hajime held the girl's hand and walked with her to the bus, smiling all the while. "Thanks Chiaki." The words were quiet, but the emotion was all there causing Chiaki to smile. Of course, she isn't just called Chiaki, her full name is Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer, who is not an AI so don't worry about that. The two sat at the back-left side of the bus with nearly all of the people being from Class 77-B.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the amazing class trip featuring me, Usami!" A rabbit wearing a magical girl outfit came out from under the bus seats surprising exactly zero people. This is Usami, the rabbit teacher of Hope's Peak Academy. It is said that no one knows why they have robots teach the pupils, no one at all. The class got sorted and the bus started to move as buses generally do.  
Hajime and Chiaki just spent most of their time on the bus just playing video games together, as they were Chiaki's passion and Hajime is someone who enjoys playing them and doesn't mind losing all the time. Suddenly the bus started to shake a lot and Usami called out to the class. "Everyone, please remain calm, we are only entering rocky are-aaaaaaaa!" The bus then jumped and rattled a lot, causing the back of the other side to open causing another student to fall out of it. Hajime ran to the other student to try and pull them back, which sadly didn't work as the bus jumped again, causing the two to fall out of the bus and into the woods.

After a while of just rolling around or something, the two came to a stop with only Hajime remaining consciousness. The other student was known as Nagito Komaeda, sharing the same talent as Makoto from Class 77-A, so he's the Ultimate Luck as well. Guess Makoto isn't so lucky then. Nagito wore a green hoodie, a white shirt and had grey hair. “A school featuring some of the most important teenagers in the world, or at the very least the country, and yet they seriously can't afford to make buses aren't made of something weak, like paper mâché or Yasuhiro." At this point, Hajime was forced to simply wait for Nagito to get up.

After what felt like hours of waiting for nothing to happen, Hajime heard rustling, indicating that Nagito was finally waking up. "Finally, guess you weren't so lucky then, to be knocked out for that long." Hajime began to snark at the barely conscious boy. "Mind getting up so then we can find somewhere where civilization exists, since Hope's Peak clearly didn't put their budget in buses." Nagito simply sat up at this comment.

The two remained in silence for a while before Nagito started talking. "So then, you'd say they misused their busget?" Hajime simply started walking away and Nagito followed. "Yeah, talentless scum like me shouldn't be allowed to make jokes. About that, do you have any memories of your own talent?" Hajime suddenly growled at his comment, although this didn't shock Nagito or anything.

The two kept on moving through the forest, with Nagito's hope and Hajime's dreams for the future keeping them going. Neither of them knew how long they were walking for, but I do. 2 hours, 25 minutes and 39 seconds before something happened. "Hajime, you didn't answer my question. What is your talent? Because as far as I know, you're talentless, just like me and all the other people who couldn't get in the school." Hajime stopped walking. Nagito simply crossed his arms, before sighing. "I knew it, I didn't want to believe my gut, but the second you walked in, I got the sense we weren't so different, and it turns out I was unfortunately right. Shame too, I had high hopes for you, but guess you're just hopeless."

Hajime started to go red. "S-Shut up." The venom and rage coming from his lips could scare anyone into submission, even Nagito was somewhat shocked at this, but wasn't intimidated.

Nagito took a step closer. "So then, how did you get into the big leagues? There were only three invitations sent out and the third one went missing. So why are you here? Were you the one that stole the invitations, or is it something else?"

Hajime then turned around and punched Nagito hard in the face, before walking off. He heard Nagito's crazy laughter but didn't care. He kept walking until he couldn't anymore.

Luckily, he found a plank of wood to sit on, and it wasn't too uncomfortable, in fact it was entirely possible for him to fall asleep on, which he ended up doing.

The next thing he knew, he was back a few years, when he was just a young kid. Most of the other kids were playing outside, while Hajime was simply staying inside, playing on a video game handheld. He turned to see another student, a girl with pink hair was sitting by herself, with tears in her eyes. Hajime had a look of curiosity, as he didn't seem to recognize the young girl. He walked over, handheld held in hand and sat next to the girl. "What's your name? I'm Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you!"

The girl turned to Hajime, who still had his ahoge in his hair, somehow. "M-My name's C-Chiaki Nanami..."  Chiaki was almost sobbing at this point, which wasn't fun for either of the kids.

Hajime got his handheld out and gave it to Chiaki. "Here, you can play with this. You seem pretty sad anyway." Chiaki definitely froze for a second but picked it up and started playing with it. The two spent a lot of time playing on it and Chiaki was extremely into it and looking happy when she won, easily mind you, before playtime was over for the kids. Chiaki tried to give it back, but Hajime shook his head. "You can keep it for today. I mean, you are sad right, but the game made you not sad, so you should keep it for a while." Chiaki's eyes sparkled with joy and hugged Hajime, who found it pretty weird but went with it.

The two eventually became good friends, although due to Hajime moving out, it was harder for the two to keep contact, but they managed somehow, even if the messages became less common over time. Soon Chiaki went on to become the Ultimate Gamer, winning many eSports competitions and Hajime was just trying to get though life.

The time came for when Hajime had to go to high school. Hope's Peak was starting a new program called the Reserve Course, to which Hajime took up the offer, his parents were rich enough to afford it anyway, and Hajime was on board with it due to liking Hope's Peak and the idea of Ultimates a lot.

However, something happened that changed his life forever. "What do you mean he's not coming to your classes!" Monokuma was screaming at Usami, who was in an eternal state of crying at this point.  
Thankfully Usami wasn't broken enough to stop talking, so she was able to still explain herself. "I'm sorry, but Ryota Mitara isn't turning up to the class! I've tried contacting him and everything, but only the Ultimate Imposter comes and he's not Ryota!" This did not help Monokuma's mood, as he got Usami's wand and started swinging it around like a madman, or madbear in this case.

"Unacceptable! We do everything for these stupid students and this one doesn't even bother to turn up and live in the school! It's like the only rule we have, we don't even give them uniforms, nor do they have to go to every single lesson for Kami's sake but nope! "I'm just going to be the Ultimate NEET and stay at home and do nothing at all but animate stupid things", I say we have him expelled! EXPEL HIM NOW!" Monokuma's rage at this point was unstoppable, and Usami sadly nodded and disappeared. "God, I need something to take my mind of this junk. Kids can you come and help your poor papa?"

As if on que, the Monokubs appeared, 5 small bears with varying colours all supposed to be Monokuma's children. "Yo pops? Maybe yous should consider a new student that'll be five times as better as the last jerkface!" The yellow one was the first one to speak causing all the robots to nod their heads in agreement.

"That sounds like a fine idea, you know what, let's have Usami's class decide, having them fight over who should get in would be fun to see, BWAHAHAHAHA!" The laugh filled the room with the others laughing along.

Soon after, Usami appeared in front of everyone in class 77-B, sans Nagito who was sick during breakfast, with extreme sadness on her face, or it looked like that anyway. "Today, I bring sad news, due to not turning up to the lessons, the teachers collectively decided to expel Ryota Mitara, or the Ultimate Animator from the school..." Everyone started speaking to themselves, although since he never turned up, no one was really too upset at the news, apart from the Ultimate Imposter, although his reaction was more banging his head on the table in frustration more than anything. "On the bright side, this means a new student will be entering the class, or to be more specific, one from the Reserve Course, so if you have a friend you want to bring to the class, you can suggest their name and they'll be considered, although there will be no announcements and you're not allowed to tell the reserve course about this yet, if you do your vote won't count! But make sure to spread lots of love to your friends!" This got everyone in that class excited, since now someone they know could move up in the class.

Chiaki meanwhile was pretty indifferent to this news, a new friend was a new friend to her, she didn't care. Usami gave out the details of how it all worked, and the class went off. Chiaki was walking around the school on her handheld when she tripped up over someone else. The boy was wearing a uniform and was taller than the girl. "Oops, my apologies. Wasn't watching were I was going." He stood up and helped Chiaki get up. While he did this, he saw what was on her handheld. "Partners in Time huh, I remember that game. Gave it to a friend when they were upset about something, never did get the console back though." This seemed to shock Chiaki, as she woke up and looked at him.

Hajime looked a little shocked at how intensely she was looking at him, until she asked two questions. "Hajime Hinata...? Is that you?" The two didn't move for a while, before Hajime slowly nodded, causing the Gamer's eyes to sparkle with joy once again as she hugged Hajime forcing the latter to steel himself, so he didn't fall over.

Hajime stood in confusion for a few seconds, before having a look of shock on his face, and hugging her back, clearly recognizing her. The two went to go sit down on a bench in the shade. "It's been a while. Honestly our first-time meeting back up could had gone better, almost broke your game, that would had been problematic, can't be the Ultimate Gamer without your games."  Hajime started to talk, trying to get something going.

Chiaki let her head rest on Hajime, who clearly didn't seem to mind. "Technically, it would had been your game that got broken, so I would had been pretty upset. But I didn't know you got here, why didn't you tell me?"

Hajime started to look a little embarrassed. "I didn't know you got in, and I didn't want to upset you, so I just kept quiet. Besides the speed that our letters get to each other, I would had finished the lessons." This noticeably confused Chiaki, forcing Hajime to explain. "Alright, so the way the official reveal works for outsiders is that each person is revealed once a day and only for that day, I guess I must had missed your day out. Otherwise I just saw it as rumors, and since I knew you, it felt pretty awkward to read them you know..."

Chiaki's expression didn't change, but Hajime couldn't explain it any more than he already had, forcing the conversation into silence. "I'm glad I get to see you again." The bell rang, making both of them stand up, although Hajime assisted Chiaki, just in case if she fell asleep while standing up somehow. Then Hajime went off, not wanting to be late for class. "Hey, can we meet up sometime?"

They were pretty far away, so Hajime had to yell out his answer. "Of course! I'll write a letter of where and when's a good time to meet! See you soon Chiaki!" The two ran off in their own separate directions and Chiaki had the perfect student in mind for the new member of Class 77-B.

The dreams then stopped existing, as Hajime was dragged into the real world once again, where Nagito was sitting calmly next to him. "Finally, guess you weren't so normal then, to be able to sleep like that for so long." Hajime groaned at Nagito's attempt at a callback.

"So then, why are you here, figured you'd want to leave me for being hopeless or talentless or whatever." Hajime was still pretty out of it, as most people would be when being woken up.

Nagito simply chuckled at this, without the crazy eyes. "You know, I was planning to, after all you didn't seem to want to be near me anyway, but honestly there's something about you that's strange, it draws me in and doesn't let me out. I admire that about you." Hajime is stared at him in disbelief until he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it's because I'm normal compared to most of the people in this crazy place." Hajime simply shook his head at Nagito's weirdness, before getting up, to which Nagito got up as well. "Let's keep walking. We're not going to get anyway sitting like this." Nagito nodded and the two began to walk.

The rest of the route back was a simple one, as the found a pathway in the woods, so they followed that. "You know, pathways mean that people have walked this path a lot. That must mean people have been here a lot. Doesn't it make you wonder why people walked this path, or how it was created?" Nagito spoke out with enthusiasm.

Hajime just rolled his eyes once again. "I don't really care; besides it clearly wasn't important if it was all the way out in the middle of nowhere." However, his complaining was silenced when he heard someone calling out his name and Nagito's name, "Ibuki...?" The two immediately ran to the location of the yells like animals to food.

As it turned out half of the students were there, but since there were 13 bags there, it was safe to say that the rest of the students were out looking for everyone else, when everyone saw the two, there were cheers to be had at least and soon the two missing students were bombarded with affection. So, the class eventually finished with that and decided to simply start their school trip over tomorrow and went to bed in pairs.

Hajime and Chiaki naturally slept in the same tent, since they couldn't really get into trouble for it. Hajime placed his book down next to him and turned to Chiaki "Hey Chiaki, why did you pick me to be invited into the class?"

Chiaki turned and tilted her head to the question, before yawning. "Huh?" Her answer was a yawn and a question at once, which would be hard for most to tell, but Hajime knew enough about her to realize the response.

"I mean, why chose me to be invited to your class? Wouldn't someone who has more talent or experience with dealing with Ultimates be a better choice?" Hajime clearly had unease in his voice, which Chiaki picked up on, as he placed the handheld down next to her.

Then she gave a small smile to Hajime. "Don't be like that, everyone likes you and I think that's the most important thing. You help keep the class together, which is hard for me to do sometimes, which is pretty embarrassing to admit since I'm the student council member of the class. Besides you were the one who got me into Gaming in general and you've always been there for me, even when we weren't together. I always read your letters whenever I got them and tried to reply back. It also felt nice and private, since if I used my social media to contact you, everyone would be up in arms about it you know. So, it's my way of thanking you, I think." Chiaki yawned and feel asleep, which Hajime accepted.

Since there was nothing else for him to do, he decided to fall asleep to. "Night Chiaki."

"Aww, look at you two love-birds." Hajime screamed at the new voice, which came from a small purple haired boy with a dark cape.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a fun one to write, since Hajime's snark is fun to write and I enjoy writing relationships. Also i wanted to do this episode like this to attempt to explain Hajime's existence and Ryota's non-existence since he doesn't have a role in UTDP, so I just wrote him out. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed I guess.


	3. A Class Trial? The case of the missing homework!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede Akamatsu has a case to solve! Someone's stolen some homework and she has got to find out what happened.

"Glad I could help you two out with your relationship issues. Anyway, I've got to go get back to class. I don't know how they'll function without the Class Rep. See you at the meeting!"  Kaede Akamatsu waved to Makoto Naegi and went off to her class. On the way there, she saw two students panicking. A small female in a red witch get up, and a tall male student with tall pointy hair, somehow wearing a jacket in an impossible way. Innocently, she asked, "Hey guys, what's up?" The two turned to her at the speed of sound.

The tall purple one was frantically searching around, while the smaller one was slower. The male then commented, "Someone's stole my homework!" Kaede simply groaned at his answer.

The witch however, quickly defended him, "It's true! My homework is gone too! I knew I should have had used more powerful magic, because whoever stole it is likely a dark mage of power!" Kaede could only roll her eyes at the two's panicking.

"Kaito, Himiko, just stop. First of all, Gundam is out with Sonia on a trip to Angie's Island, so you can't use the excuse that a dog ate your homework, secondly this is the third time you've both forgotten to do it. You're all lucky there's no punishment outside of losing Class Points, because it's me who suffers the most when you don't do this stuff, because I have to explain it all to the rest of the school council. Just admit that you didn't do it and it'll make life easier for the rest of us." She was stern but polite at their comments, but she was pouting and crossing her arms. 

Kaito Momota was the tall purple male and Himiko Yumeno was the small witch girl, with the talents of Ultimate Astronaut and Magician, although Himiko called herself the Ultimate Mage. "It's true! I swear not to tell a lie, for Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Star, never lies. Besides it's happened to more than just us two!"

This response caught Kaede off guard, "W-What, more people are affected?" Both of them nodded. "Right! Let's head over to the class, and we'll figure out how to get them back." Kaede rushed off to the class, letting the other two follow.

In the class, most of the students were calm, although there were 4 empty spots not counting the three that just entered the classroom. Kaede immediately went to the front of that class and stood at the teacher's desk. "Everyone, I need to ask you all something. Himiko and Kaito told me that their homework was stolen and said that it wasn't just them, so then, raise your hand if your homework was stolen as well." Immediately after this, two hands shot up. These two were both females. One of them was a female with blue hair and a dark blue skirt and the other one was a female with blond hair going everywhere with a revealing pink top and skirt. "Right, so that means four people had their homework stolen. Either that or they all didn't do it, but Tsumugi hasn't failed once and Miu could easily do most of the homework anyway, so I see no reason as to why it would be a problem for her to not do it. I'll try to help you guys find the culprit." Kaede was confident in her words and had the determination to boot.

Until Monokuma popped up from inside the table that is, that would be enough to shock anyone. "Well, normally I would argue against you guys losing lesson time, especially since there's four less students than normal, but I like mysteries quite a lot, too bad I don't have my planned class trial, but here's the deal, find out who stole the homework, otherwise everyone but the thief gets punished! Plus, you've got to prove the thief after one hour of investigation!" This caused the class to panic, but Kaede stood her ground.

"Then we'll need a plan. Kirumi, Ryoma and Gonta, keep those 4 in this room and interview them all. Find out basic information and where they were at the time." Kirumi Tojo was the Ultimate Maid who had silver hair and wore a stereotypical maid outfit, meanwhile Ryoma Hoshi was a very small man wearing a hat with tennis rackets and an outfit that wouldn't be out of place in a jail cell, something that the Ultimate Tennis Pro knows about all too well. Lastly Gonta Gokuhara was an incredibly buff male, wearing glasses and holding a bug box, showcasing his abilities as the Ultimate Entomologist.

Kirumi responded to Kaede's request immediately. "Very well, I will keep an eye on everyone, besides I do not think that anyone else would wish to get punished, especially not after the stories told from the A class." Ryoma simply nodded in response.

"Gonta promises to help everyone out!" Gonta called out after the other two, leading Kaede to smile.

She turned to the other four who didn't have a job. "Kiibo, Korekiyo and Tenko, you three go in a group to search for clues. Maki, you can come with me, I want to get some advice." So, a girl with very long black hair and wearing red clothes followed Kaede out of the room, meaning she was like Maki and she was. Maki Harukawa was the Ultimate Child Caregiver, although there's some rumors that she's secretly the Ultimate Assassin, but all that's just crazy talk, to them anyway.

"The most likely solution is that all four of them are collaborating in order to just get out of homework. I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this." Maki has a cold but levelheaded tone to her, which she never lost, unless someone really upset her, but the main cause of those issues wasn't in the class today.

Kaede didn't slow down, in fact she sped up, not really caring that Maki didn't care. "Maybe, but if we don't show them proof, they'll never admit it, and we'd all get punished. Besides I don't think that they'd want to trick us like this, and it's my duty as the Student Council member to believe in my friends and to keep them happy. Besides I can't be outdone by Makoto and Chiaki again!" The smile of determination never left Kaede's face as she kept on moving to her destination, Class 1-A. She knocked on the door and the person who answered it was a tall lilac haired girl with a purple jacket and boots.

"Hello Kaede. So, can I assume that something in your class has happened and that you'd need my help in order to solve the problem?" She said all of this stoically but quickly. The girl was clearly smart is nothing else.

This caused Kaede to chuckle a bit. "Yep, you really are the Ultimate Detective, you know that. Anyway yep, some homework was stolen, can you help us out Kyoko?" The Ultimate Detective of class 77-A is a female called Kyoko Kirigiri, someone who's quiet and hardworking.

She looked at Kaede with a questioning look. "Alright, but don't you have Shuichi? Couldn't he be of assistance as well?"

"Err, he's searching for one of Rantaro's sisters. So, he's not in class." Kaede looked a bit embarrassed at this comment, causing Kyoko to sigh, before heading back into the classroom which wasn't the greatest thing for Kaede to see. "Did I say something wrong?"

Maki simply sighed. Kyoko walked out followed by the timid footsteps of Chihiro Fujisaki. "Let's head to the rooms." Maki followed immediately, while Kaede was slightly slower, walking at Chihiro's speed.

Since Chihiro wasn't the fastest walker, there was time to talk. "So, how's everything going with you and Makoto?" Chihiro looked noticeably confused at the sudden question and tilted his head while facing the Pianist. "I mean, I saw Makoto deep in thought and he was worrying about you. He said you wanted help with something, so I gave him advice. Just make sure you have tonight freed, OK!" Chihiro was once again confused but nodded his head.

The four arrived outsides of the first room, who had the occupants of Shuichi Saihara and Kaito Momota. Kyoko turned to Chihiro and issued her orders. "Right, Chihiro, I need you to check if the lock was hacked, and once you're done with that one, can you go to Miu's, Tsumugi's and Himiko's room and do the same." Chihiro nodded and got to work, although there was a slight reaction to the last name. "Meanwhile us three will search for clues within the rooms."  Maki and Kaede nodded and went into the room.

The room didn't have signs of being attacked or stolen. Which didn't seem like much to Kaede, but it caught the other two girl's attention. However, Kaede was shocked at something else. "Hey, Shuichi's homework is still here, and it's completed." The other two came to her sides and looked at the sheet of paper.

"I suppose that answers our question. Why would the thief leave Shuichi's but take Kaito's, there's no more discussion." Maki spoke up also immediately. "Hmph, honestly that idiot needs someone to whip him into shape." Maki response was once of annoyance.

Kaede looked over to her red dressed friend and smiled, "Isn't that what you're doing though?" It was impossible to tell if this question was innocent or not, but it caused Maki to turn away and shut up.

Kyoko meanwhile was skimming Shuichi's homework, before placing it down and then scanning though his bag. "W-Wait, what are you doing Kyoko!?" A panicked Kaede spoke up, seeing everything fly around the room from that small bag. She then rushed over and made sure nothing fell on the floor. Kyoko then got the papers from Kaede and placed them neatly in Shuichi's bag.

"I was checking to see if Shuichi had stolen the papers, however I've searched pretty much the entirety of his room and I couldn't see anything. So, unless he has them on hand, it couldn't have been him." Kaede let out a sigh of relief after Kyoko's words. "Anyway, let's go search the other rooms." The three searched the other rooms and didn't find too much, although Miu's room was nightmare fuel although there were cleaning tools. Tsumugi was full of anime and video game refences and plus prayer books. Lastly Himiko's was full of magician tools and magic tricks, but still having tools for martial arts training. There were no more clues relating to the case, so they decided to check up on the Ultimate Programmer.

Chihiro had just gotten his laptop unplugged from the key lock pads and put it in a bag. "I don't see any changes within the computer file, sorry I wasn't very useful." Kaede kneeled down and put her hands on his shoulders.

Then she simply gave him a smile. "Chihiro, you did great. Now we know that no one who wasn't allowed in the room got in, that's a huge help, so thank you!" The comment brought some joy to the Programmer's eyes.

"Thank you, I'm glad I helped you all out!" His face got a new addition of a blush, but then the four walked back to the Classroom the other students were in. On the way, they passed Kyoko's and Chihiro's classrooms. The programmer stood outside of the room and waved to the three girls. "Well, I don't think I'll be too much more help, and I want to get some help with something in class, so thanks for letting me join you!" He then swiftly rushed back into the classroom.

"Honestly, sometimes I can't tell if she's really a child or a teenager." Maki spoke up while they continued on their walk.

Kaede naturally chuckled at this. "Well, if she's really a child, I can see why you look after her so much, Miss. Child Caregiver!" Maki simply looked away with a slight grunt.

The three made it to the class, but they saw Ryoma Hoshi outside of the classroom. "Hey. What you need to know is that only one of the people remembered about their homework, which was Himiko who was doing it in the lunch hall, although she doesn't remember when. Tenko, Kiibo and Korekiyo went off to go investigate there. Kirumi's trying to get more information out of the four for now though."  The trio nodded and headed off to the lunch hall.

There they saw the other three looking around the area. Kiibo noticed them and went over to them. "Hello, it's nice to see you all today." As could be told from his basic response, he's the Ultimate Robot, technically he's called K1-B0, but everyone calls him Kiibo, so that's what I'll be calling him. Even if he isn't technically a he. "Us three have searched the entirety of the lunch hall and we have sadly not found any clues. I regret not being more helpful." Kaede gave a sympathetic smile, while Maki didn't respond.

Kyoko wasn't having any of it though. "We should check anyway." Kiibo understood and stood aside while Kyoko searched through the area. She then fixated on the table. "Hey, come over here for a second." Kaede and Maki followed her orders and went to Kyoko's sides, and she was pointing at the table. "Himiko clearly wasn't lying." She pointed at a red pen mark left on the table.

"Wow, she's pretty messy sometimes. I'm starting to worry that those rumors about her not being able to take care of herself are true." It was clear to see that Kaede had a drop of sweat come of her forehead. She turned to see Kyoko on her phone. "Wait what are you doing?" Kaede simply stood still while Maki looked over her shoulder, before nodding.

Then they stood in complete silence until Kyoko put her phone back in her pocket. "Chihiro managed to confirm with Kiyotaka that he saw the four who had their homework 'stolen' together." Kaede had a look of surprise on her face, meanwhile Maki was already sorting out ideas in her head. "Anyway, it’s been almost an hour so you should try to avoid punishment from Monokuma. I don't know what your punishments are with your teachers, but I strongly advise that you get the answer correct." Then Kyoko walked off, as confident as always. Kaede and Maki wasted no time rushing to the classroom.

Soon the 12 students that were in the school and class were in the classroom, were Monokuma was waiting for them. "Well now, I say you all have until I get bored in order to find the thieves! Good luck!" Kaede went over to Kirumi as fast as she possibly could.

"Hey, did you get anymore information from the four?" The Ultimate Maid turned towards Kaede and simply shook her head and apologized. "Alright. Then I guess I have all the information I can get to find the thief." Kaede turned her head and walked to the teacher's desk. "Everyone, I think I have a theory of what happened." Everyone turned to Kaede, finishing their own conversations. "Alright so I'm going to ask the four some questions, and then I see if they're telling the truth, ready?" Everyone nodded after her confidant opener. "So, the first question is, when was the last time you saw your homework?" Tsumugi put her hand up causing Kaede to point to her.

"The last time I saw my homework was last night. It disappeared the next morning." The other 3 nodded in agreement, causing Kaede to nod.

"Alright! Next question, were you four together at any point of the day, outside of the classes?"

"As if! I'd never hang around these virgins even if they got on all fours and begged me to do so!" Miu quickly interjected causing everyone to get quite annoyed, although the other three did confirm it.

"Disregarding Miu's comment. Did you notice something off about your room doors?" She crossed her arms and was once again quickly interjected.

"Oh! I check those things, and guess what? The gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma was able to prove they were tinkered with!" Kaede took a mental note of this comment.

A small smirk appeared on her face. "Alright, then. Last question. Do you know what happened to your roommate's homework?" All of their heads shook. She then got her phone out and started typing on it. "Just give me a second then..."

Soon she put it in her pocket and turned to the class. "Well then, it's time to show off the truth!" Kaede had a look of proudness on her face, which was complemented by her tone voice. "So, a lot of the things you said, I can disprove! Tsumugi said her homework was last seen last night to which all three of you agreed on right? Well obviously, that can't be true for at least one of you, right Himiko?"

"N-Nyeh? W-What do you mean?" She was shaking, clear proof that she's suspicious.

"Hold on! Why would Himiko lie! Kaede please explain yourself!" Tenko came to the quick defense of Himiko.

Kaede continued her attack. "Sorry Tenko, but I can't actually explain it myself. The next person to speak can explain it better. Anyway, Miu's lying as well, beca-"

Kaede couldn't finish her sentence, as the Ultimate Inventor interrupted her. "What! How am I lying, sure the loli might be secretly evil, but I'm sure as hell not!"  Maki simply glared at her to shut up, which she did while cowering.

Then the Ultimate Pianist continued with her argument. "Thank you! Anyway, as I was saying, you said that you checked if the room doors were messed with, but we had Chihiro check them out and she said there was nothing wrong with them." 

This caused Miu to slam her hands on the table, "It's obvious then! The culprit is Chihiro!" Before anyone else could answer, someone spoke up.

"Nyeh, I don't think so. She's always too focused on her work to bother stealing other things." She said it pretty lazily, but everyone was pretty surprised at Himiko's sudden defense of the Ultimate Programmer.

"Oh please, you're only defending her since you want to have some hot loli lesbian sex!" Everyone was either slightly disturbed at her comment, or just fed up with her. Sometimes even a combination of both.

"Miu, please shut up." Ryoma simply glared at her with his very big eyes, causing her to back down very quickly and allowing Kaede to continue.

"Chihiro has no motive and it'd be incredibly out of character for her to do so. Anyway, there's one last piece of evidence to wrap up this case, which should be arriving sometime now!" The class waited until the door opened, revealing one Kiyotaka Ishimaru, aka the Ultimate Moral Compass coming into the classroom.

"I must say, it is highly irresponsible to hold a class trial during class! Do you realize how much learning you're all missing out on!" Soon the entirety of the class had looks of pure panic on their faces, including Kaede.

Kaede took a deep breath before talking, then with a sharp exhale she quickly began to talk. "Yeah, I know, that's why we need your help to try and finish it as soon as possible. So, can you tell me about the thing Kyoko asked you about? You know, relating to my classmates?"

Kiyotaka then took a hearty laugh. "Of course, I can explain it to you! If it gets you all back to learning, then I shall gladly explain what happened! I was in the eating area, and saw Kaito, Himiko, Miu and Tsumugi all there, and Himiko was writing down something with a pen, then they put of the paper in a recycling bin!"

Then the class heard giggling from one of the desks. This man was wearing a mouth mask, with a nice hat green-brown hat with a uniform with of the same colour. "Kukukuku, so then, that explains this paper we found then?" Korekiyo Shinguji also known as the Ultimate Anthropologist was holding 4 clipped piles of paper. "This was in the recycling bin, and one of them has red pen on them." Himiko started to shiver at the last line, showing off the truth. Korekiyo placed the paper down, showing off the fact that it was indeed the homework.

Kaede then pointed her finger at the culprits and yelled, "So pretty much, there was no thief! You all just tried to trick us!"

There was silence before Kaito spoke up. "Yeah, you're right. We got stuck on one of the questions and we just decided to give up and pretend it was stolen to avoid punishment. We all tried to throw answers at the wall, but we couldn't get a good answer." He was sweating and turning blue. The other three agreed to that. Meanwhile Kiyotaka was absolutely shocked at this. Putting homework in the bin and then wasting not just their class's time but another as well. What an act of betrayal!

Kiyotaka's jaw was wide open with shock and he wanted to tell everyone off, but Kaede pushed him out, "Thanks for everything Taka! We'll sort everything else out here!" After a sigh of relief, she started to speak again. "So, you guys tried to fake a robbery of your homework and failed and then tried to get everyone else punished for the crime! I don't know any more with you guys..." She put her hand on her head while sighing.

"I'm done now."

Kaito immediately panicked over Monokuma's monotone voice speaking up. "Wh-What!?" An expression which combined shock and disbelief covered his face, as sweat began to rush down like a waterfall.

"I'm done with this trial. I'm bored. You're boring me. It's time to vote! Place your votes in the box on the desk please!" Soon everyone got up and placed their votes in the box. Monokuma then ate the box and then made robot noises, which Kiibo started sobbing to, I think. "7/12 people voted for the four, which means that you all get to live! That's right, those four were the ones to steal their own homework, doesn't take an Ultimate Detective to figure that one out! BWAHAHAHA! Anyway, punishment time for you kids will be emailed to you and you'll learn the pecking order. And if you don't come, you’re banned for life, by that I mean you're expelled. Hahahah, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA" Doing two different laughs in a row, Monokuma left the scene with the four waiting for punishment looking pale and sweating.

"Disregarding Monokuma's hurtful sounds, who exactly didn't vote for the four that stole it, apart from themselves? If even one more person didn't vote for the correct people, who knows what would had happen to us?" Kiibo was still sobbing, but he tried to hide it and asked the question anyway, causing others to notice his suffering.

However, his suffering didn't matter to everyone else and they focused on his question, but everyone just pointed at Tenko, who huffed, and everyone knew why she did so, so there was no need to continue the conversation.

After all of this another group of voice popped up, "Rise and Shine Ursine! Because it's finally time for you jerks to learn about everything!" So, the class went on, with less conversations than usual.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful for Kaede at least and at late of night, the student council meeting for Year 77 was going on, although there were only two students there, one being Makoto Naegi and the other one being Kaede, who was currently speaking. "So yeah, that's why I had to take Kyoko, Kiyotaka and Chihiro out of your class for a while. Sorry about that, my class is hard work, you're lucky that your class doesn't try to do stuff like that. Anyway, onto lighter areas, you came to me about Chihiro yesterday, right? Did you help her out?" Kaede for the most part had a pout on, although she discarded it when she changed the subject.

A smile came upon the boy's face once Kaede change the subject, matching the other student's face. "They're doing great! Thanks for the advice! Although I was surprised it worked, but it did! Still it's hard to believe that all that happened. But it happens and that's that, right? I just hope everyone's happy you know, that's pretty much our jobs."  The two of them exchanged smiles at this, but then Kaede got curious.

"So, wait, what is Monokuma's punishment like anyway." Makoto went blank and his face turned to one of horror

"Don't talk about Monokuma's punishment, don't talk about Monokuma's punishment, don't talk about Monokuma's punishment." Kaede looked increasingly concerned. Then her phone rang.

Picking it up, she saw the name and put it on speaker. "Hey, thanks for calling Chiaki, what's up?"

"Hello. We have Kokichi and he is currently being beaten up by Hajime, so do you want us to do with him?" Chiaki's voice was incredibly tried.

Kaede stood with her mouth open in pure shock. This did manage to break Makoto out of his chanting though. "Err, can you just not kill him and bring him home with you?" There was a noticeable silence.

"I promise not to kill him." Chiaki's voice suddenly went serious and the other two looked very worried.

Kaede looked at the phone and began to speak. "Listen, I've had a long day and I don't want to have to deal with more drama in my class. Can you please just not kill him, I'll deal with him myself, OK?"

"OK. I have to help Hajime now, so good night." That was the last thing she said before yawning and hanging up, and soon the other two were yawning. The two got up and walked to the point where the direction to their rooms turned into different ones.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Night Makoto, hope everything works out between you two." Kaede waved to her other student console member, who simply sighed. Kaede went to her room and slept, not caring that Maki was still wake.

Meanwhile Makoto went to his room, to find it empty and just laid down on his bed, falling straight to sleep, ending the day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's done! Kaede's one of my S tier characters so you know, I enjoy her a lot. On other notes, I have to know, is this fanfic any good? I just get self conscious you know. Anyway Shuichi isn't here since I wanted this to be Kaede's time to shine, don't worry, he'll get some time in the sun soon!


	4. The Island of Art! Sonia's trip to a new land!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia and Gundham travel to Angie's Island, and are surprized at what they see!

Hajime Hinata was helping Sonia Nevermind and Gundham Tanaka with their bags. While the three were walking, Hajime spoke up. "I thought you two would be all over this camping trip. I mean, you both seem to be the type of people who loves nature, so how come you're not going?"

The Ultimate Princess smiled and spoke up. "Well, as much as I would love to go on a trip out into the wilderness with you hella fine dudes, unfortunately I cannot. It is my duty as a Princess to establish connections between other countries and hopefully start trade deals and Angie has given me the opportunity to go to her home country, therefore I must accept her invitation. I do hope that you all enjoy your trip."  Hajime simply nodded at her response and looked at Gundham who remained silent for a few seconds, before covering his face with this scarf.

"I simply do not feel it is fit for a Maiden to go to unknown lands by herself and therefore as an ambassador to the demons of Hell, it is my duty to protect the future ruler of this place." Hajime was weirded out by Gundham’s language however Sonia was beaming with joy, so Hajime simply remained silent and smiled.  The two went off to their next destination as Hajime ran back to the rest of his class.

The two waved to Hajime as he ran off and walked by themselves. "So then, what do you think Angie's Island will be like?"

Gundham then spoke up, "I do not believe it will be as magnificent as the underworld, nor your kingdom." Sonia chuckled and the two kept walking onwards, until they found Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist, who was a smaller than average, although she was taller than the smallest.

Angie was also on a boat and waving to the two. "Nyahaha! Angie welcomes you to the boat!" The two waved back as they got on her boat. It was smaller than a cruise ship, but still big enough to not feel cramped. "Anyway, Angie has looked around and she sees lots of things to do while we head to our island, therefore I hope that Atua gives us salvations!" The other two nodded and boarded the ship.

Sonia and Gundham found a nice table to sit at and decided to simply get a meal, with Sonia cooking for the two humans and Gundham cooking for his hamsters. Then they sat down at a nice table and began to eat. "I'm glad you could come along with me Gundham, it's nice having a familiar face with me who isn't from the royal family, especially since I'm traveling into unknown territory by myself for the first time." Gundham began to blush.

"It-It is no problem. It is only natural for an ambassador to the demons of Hell to protect the future ruler of both this world and hell." Now he's hiding his blush with his scarf, causing Sonia and the Divas to chuckle.

"So, then guys, What'cha Doin'?" Angie popped up from the window causing the two to scream and the hamsters to panic, forcing Gundham to try and round them up.

The boat eventually reached the island Angie came from and they all got off the boat, and found it wasn't the largest dock in the world, but it was still surprisingly big. "Do people visit your island often Angie?"

"Nyahaha! Of course, people always want to know more about Atua, so we let them all visit our island, they just have to ask!" This came to a shock to the Ultimate Princess, although Gundham was unsurprised.

"Fair enough, I suppose then it is not a tradition that is solely carried out by the Kingdom of Noveslic then." Sonia smiled at Angie, who then led them to a tour bus and the three found a place to sit on the top floor of the bus. Gundham looked a little bit uncomfortable but didn't say anything and was more focused on keeping the Dark Divas of Destruction from destroying anything or jumping out of the bus.

Then the bus started moving, and surprisingly there wasn't many people on the bus, so at least that meant that Angie was able to be an effective explainer.

The first thing they saw was a giant painting, as in the paper was as high the peak of the tallest mountain and as wide as the base of the mountain. The drawing was off a humanoid figure shining a bright light with many different features, so many it's impossible to count. There were at least a dozen people all painting at once, all from different locations, yet working on one same goal. "That painting... There's so much going on with it and yet it seems coherent..." Sonia and Gundham were in awe of the magnificence of the painting, with only the former being able to mutter whispers, for that is the painting allowed.

Angie was surprisingly calm when staring at the painting. "This is our island's biggest tribute to Atua. He takes on many forms to everyone, despite being the same person, and his greatness cannot be contained to a simple painting. So, it was decided to build this to please him, and to thank him for everything he has done for us. It is nothing compared to what he has done of course, but it's what we as a culture are the best at, and he deserves nothing less than the greatest we can muster."

Gundham spoke up. "This, this is simply unearthly. I have travelled the paths of hell and other worlds many times, for I am a traveler who must always continue to move forward throughout the cosmos, and this is one of the most enthralling sights I have seen in my many lifetimes." The Dark Divas were also stood completely still, staring at the monument with the same awe that everyone who had visited the island.

Sonia however soon managed to wipe her look of her face to help her emote more effectively, that wasn't to say it wore off on her, but she had to keep up appearances. "I'm sure that Atua would love this. Even if they have done a lot more than this for you, it's the fact that like those holidays were children give gifts to their parents, the parents have done way more, but it's not the present that matters, however it's the love and care put in and Atua would see how much love and care you put in, or at least that is the way that I see it." Her voice was polite yet had the elegance of a princess giving a speech to her people, which is quite fitting.

Angie didn't turn to them, still focused on her people's painting, however she had a great big smile on her face. The bus came to a halt, which made the Artist jump up, super high, out of her chair. "Nyahaha! Onwards to the first stop!" The other two were still focused on the painting, so she went across the side of the bus, hanging from the edge. "So, then guys, are you coming, are you, are you?" She was tilling her head and body from time to time like a bobble-head doll, causing the two to jump up in shock as Angie jumped off onto the ground.

They were still shocked and scared, so they got their things and ran off to see if Angie was OK, which she thankfully was. "Sometimes I cannot tell if she's a demon sent by the Devil or just a normal person." Gundham quietly whisper to himself, causing Sonia to panic, trying to shut him up.

However, it was too late, Angie heard, and her face turned dark. "I am a messenger from Atua, and Atua is no devil, right Gundham?" Both of the Ultimate's faces contorted into ones of fear as they quickly nodded in agreement with the Artist. "Nyahaha! Glad to know, anyway you too, come with me!" They followed her to the building that featured lots of artists painting, making models, statues, those types of things.

The building was a huge hall, which the three walked down seeing the people working was quite the sight. "Wh-Wh-What in the name of the underworld is happening." Gundham started to blush and wrapped his scarf around his face at supersonic speed. The girls turned to where he was looking and saw a person painting a naked person.

"Oh, that is surprising, you also have art exhibitions that allow anything to be drawn?" Gundham's face turned into one of horror as he heard Sonia speak about their lack of restraint.

"Oh no, this is our recreational area, so we recreate the many feats that Atua has accomplished in art form. We don't want to bowdlerize it since then it would be a disrespect to Atua." Sonia nodded while Gundham was still in shock over what he had just witnessed and overheard, he eventually decided to rush on ahead, causing the two naive females to follow him.

The next area was an area for beginner artist, judging by the sign which seemed to signal that, although they couldn't tell exactly due to not knowing the language that it was written in. Noticeably, the artists were constantly messing up, as they were going over areas that had already been painted, something that Sonia picked up on. "Hey, would it not be smarter to start over, so then the paint colours do not get mixed up?"

Angie chuckled at this notion. "Of course not, it would be a waste of paper! Besides Atua wipes away any mistakes we make, including on paper! Therefore, we have no need for resets or redos." Gundham looked very confused, as did his hamsters, and Sonia was as well, but less obviously so.

Soon it became nighttime and everyone was making fireworks. As in making works of art using fire. They were making clay sculptures by melting the clay and then creating a model while it quickly dried, and some people were racing. The fire was under control, but it was also huge, therefore meaning the non-artists, and Angie, had to stay very far away. Meanwhile the scarfed man suddenly shouted with joy. "Hahaha! These fires are glorious, straight from the flames of Pandemonium!"

"Oh, my goodness, is that safe?" However, Sonia was intensely panicking.

Angie simply laughed at the fears. "Nyahahaha, of course it is." However, she soon turned dark. "If it wasn't then they clearly weren't believing in Atua enough." Once again, the two other Ultimates became scared at the white-haired Ultimate as the area around her turned darker than the night sky the three were under. They quietly nodded at her and watched the festivities, as did Gundham's hamsters.

Then they went up to a building, and a big one at that to discuss princess things. Angie was translating everything for Sonia, who was very interested in the goings on about the place. Gundham meanwhile was stuck outside, since they didn't want to risk anything going wrong. Gundham was surprisingly calm about this, as it gave him time to look after the Dark Divas. He got some seeds out and peacefully feed them to his hamsters. Some of the tourists and inhabitants of the island soon crowded the group, which caused them to get pretty spooked and embarrassed, since even if Gundham couldn't understand their words, he had seen people gush over his hamsters so many times. Despite seeing the event take place a lot, it was still embarrassing for him.

Sonia and Angie then came out and had to pry him and his hamsters away, which he was thankful for.

Soon enough, the three were in the boat heading back to the house, as the tour had ended, and Angie had nothing left to show them and Sonia had done her duty. The group went back to the mainland after a relaxing boat ride home.

"Before we got home, I got a souvenir from the island, this statue of a paintbrush! But overall it's very surprising and confusing how all of their culture is based on artwork, and yet they don't really ship it, I mean people would most likely commission a lot of things from them and also they'd get a lot of money if they offered, it makes no sense. Plus, they have so much faith in this Atua, they were going into fire with faith that he'd keep them safe, and Gundham made a comment and Angie turned scary! I got the leader to agree to a deal though, so that's nice! Still how did your trip go?" Sonia was speaking to Hajime who was clearly lacking in sleep.

"Glad to see you guys didn't get hurt. Unfortunately, the bus strength was so bad it took me and Nagito on a road trip. Plus, Kokichi somehow got on the trip, and saw me and Chiaki in a tent together, and so I tried to... teach him a lesson." Sonia was clearly shocked at all of the things that happened to Hajime, as well as other things.

"You two were in the same tent? But isn't that sexual in nature? Also, I am truly sorry that you got stuck with Kokichi sneaking up on you." Hajime yawned in a familiar fashion, causing Sonia to chuckle. "It seems that you and Chiaki are more alike than any of us could had expected. No wonder she was so determined to get you into the class." Hajime simply smiled.

"Guess I need one way to tell people that Chiaki's my girlfriend I suppose, also nothing sexual happened between us. I just needed time with someone I could really trust I suppose." Hajime was barely keeping awake, although he did try to put on a brave face.

"I do have those moments with Gundham, so I can understand where you're coming from. Anyway, it's pretty late, we should go to bed, night Hajime!" Sonia got up and helped Hajime up, causing the boy to be slightly embarrassed, before they both walked to their rooms, ending their rather interesting day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write as I could just go silly with the ideas, so I hope it worked. Anyway not too much more to add other than I hope I did everyone JUSTICE!


	5. Some time at the club! The Animal Club!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, we'll be taking look at the after school clubs, or at least one of them, this is the Animal Club.

The boy's gym/workout room was usually busy in the day, as students that required to stay fit needed to exercise, partly due to needing their talents to be up to snuff, otherwise they wouldn't exactly be the Ultimates in their field. Another reason is that it can sometimes just be relaxing, or a hangout spot for the boys to go to whenever they just want time to themselves, which for some people is often and for others it isn't ever.

At night however, it's a completely different story. Everyone is either asleep or partying, or sometimes both thanks to Miu Iruma's inventions. However, the quietness can work to the advantage of some students, mainly one Chihiro Fujisaki. The thought to be female Ultimate Programmer recently came out that he was male to two other students, one of whom is his roommate, Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Luck and the other is helping him train, which is one Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.

Anyway, after getting the quick flashback out of the way, now we can go onto the two training, just before midnight. Mondo was watching over Chihiro, who was struggling to finish the exercises they were doing within the 2-hour time limit, so then they don't overwork themselves and become too tried to go to school or work on their talents. In fact, it was currently 2 minutes until the two would wrap up their training, and Chihiro was now doing pushing up weights, small ones of course, since otherwise he wouldn't even be able to lift them. "You've got one-minute left. Try to slow down and bring the weight" Mondo was on his phone, checking the time and most likely doing other things, but Chihiro couldn't notice, since he was absorbed into his training. He did slowdown from his already slow speed, so there was some communication going on between the two. "Time. Training's done for tonight, did more than yesterday, so you're improving, so good job!" Mondo had a small grin on his face and gave Chihiro a thumbs up.

However, the small programmer wasn't putting his weights down, just trying to keep them in the air, although he was clearly struggling. "Err, Chihiro? Dude, you don't have to do anything more, you've done well today, I guess." Chihiro still didn't move, so Mondo went towards him and kneeled down. "OK. Why aren't you stopping."

Chihiro was trying to look over at Mondo, but for some reason didn't move his head. "I-I'm sorry, but there's a ladybird where the weight will do and I don't want to squish it..." Mondo turned to see a small ladybird and sighed, not before lifting the weight off the smaller boy and putting the weight away, then opened a window. Chihiro was now focused on the small creature, that soon got the message and flew away.

After that, Chihiro got up and walked over to Mondo. "Thanks Mondo. I'm sorry that I wasted your time with my issues, but I couldn't let that poor thing get hurt!" Chihiro's emotions switched from thankful, to saddened to determine within a quick couple of seconds.

Mondo got a bit emotionally confused at this, as could be told from his response. "L-Listen, don't worry about, just let me know right away next time, the thing's lucky to be alive to be overly honest. Not even sure how it went in here to be honest it's raining so we closed the window."

Chihiro had his finger pressed on his chin, as if he was trying to get some idea. Then he began to speak. "I could ask Gonta tomorrow at Animal Club, he'll know something I hope."

"Animal Club?" Mondo perked up at the name of the club. "What kinds of animals are there?"

"Oh, all kinds, Gundham brings in a lot of the animals he takes cares of thanks to his talent. If you want to see an animal, Gundham most likely has it. How about I take you!" Chihiro began to get excited causing Mondo to get embarrassed at him.

"I mean, only if you want to, I guess, I don't know?" The embarrassment was turning into stress, which Chihiro didn't notice, since Mondo was trying to hide it, although thanks to his voice getting louder, he was struggling.

Chihiro began to calm down a bit, downgrading into a simple smile, which thankfully calmed Mondo down as well. "I mean, Himiko was interested in going, so taking you as well wouldn't be a problem."  Mondo then nodded and the two agreed on a time to meetup so then they could go to the club.

The next day, Chihiro and Himiko met up with Mondo and the three decided to walk towards the club. Entering the room, they found four other students. Gundham Tanaka, who we've spent some time with already, but as his talent is the Ultimate Animal Breeder, it's only natural that he would be the club leader. The tallest student was Gonta Gokuhara, a buff man, wearing glasses and a suit, and this student is the Ultimate Entomologist showcased by his bug box. On the opposite side of the size spectrum was Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro. He had a hat with rackets on, but that was the only way you could tell he was once a player in the sport. This is because his outfit was something that a prisoner would wear, at least the bottoms, which had striped blue and black trousers, and a leather jacket to go with it. Also, a pack of candy cigarettes. The only woman who was in the room, before Himiko got there, was Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman. She had grey hair and glasses for a start, plus wearing mostly black with a red bow and a sword on her back. Bamboo, but a sword, nevertheless.

From there, Chihiro let the two other students he brought along go off and explore the group, while Chihiro met up with Gonta, who was feeding some bugs, however he did notice Chihiro walking up to him. "Oh, hello there Chihiro. Gonta no notice you come in today, Gonta busy look at bugs. Gonta apologises." Gonta looked saddened, although Chihiro still had a comforting smile.

"Don't worry about it Gonta, we were pretty quiet. Anyway, I came to ask you a question, if that's alright with you." Gonta became happier at Chihiro's forgiveness and nodded in response to Chihiro's request. "OK, so I wanted help with something, and I went to Mondo and he helped me out, before we were done however, there was a small ladybird with seven spots on it. But we closed the windows so how did it get in there?" Gonta nodded along to Chihiro's question.

"Chihiro must be talking about a Coccinella Septempunctata, the most likely answer is that it got lost and went through the airvent. Gonta thanks you two for freeing it, even if it's not technically a bug. It's more of a beetle, but Gonta loves them all the same!" Gonta had a smile on his face as he was explained it to Chihiro, who in turn got more excited.

Chihiro's face was mostly his mouth now thanks to how much he was smiling, and his voice reflected that quite well. "Wow, I didn't know that Gonta, that's super cool! Thank you for explaining it, I'll have to keep a better eye out for them so they can leave and be free."

"It no problem, Gonta always happy to teach about bugs and other small things, and Gonta should be thanking you for being so kind to them!" Gonta had a look of joy in his eyes as he was talking to Chihiro, which improved the Programmer's mood as well.

To this Chihiro had a small giggle. "I mean, it's only right to be kind to other beings, even if they're small or big." The two then continued to look after the bugs in the room, which I'm sure all that took part enjoyed.

Meanwhile Mondo was stroking a dog, near to Ryoma, who was petting a cat. The two didn't say much at first, until Ryoma spoke up. "They look comfortable, have you got experience with dogs or something?" There was a silence between the two, before Mondo closed his eyes and began to talk.

"You could say that, I guess. Had a dog once. His name was Chuck, small white Maltese. Loved my baby boy more than any-f***ing-thing in the world." The Gang Leader was quiet, contrasting his usual shouting or even his normal volume, which Ryoma picked up on.

The Tennis Pro was also quick to pick up on another thing that Mondo did. Calmly, yet sympathetically, he spoke up. "Noticed the use of past tense. I'm sorry for your loss. No one should have to lose a loved one." This caused Mondo to start crying a bit, although he did try to hide it.

He turned away from everyone else and looked at a wall but still was listening. "T-Thanks. You seem to know a thing or two about cats. Have you ever owned a cat?" Now it was Ryoma's turn to go down a trip of memory lane, as he went quiet, just like Mondo did.

Then he took a deep breath. "Yeah, owned a cat once. Had to give them away though, for obvious reasons. That was a long time ago, bet you anything that they don't remember me anymore."  

Mondo surprisingly gave a quick response. "I think you're underestimating how much animals care. I bet your cat still misses you." Ryoma, although it was unknown to the eye, was deeply touched by this.

"Heh, it wouldn't be the most unbelievable thing to happen in my life." The small convict was almost chuckling at his words.

However, while those two were peacefully talking, Himiko and Gundham, without the Divas, were not so peacefully talking. "So then, mistress of magic, what brings you to my domain?!"  Gundham was borderline shouting, which wasn't pleasant for any of the other students, although the people who were already going to the club where used to it.

"Nyeh, I just wanted to ask about my magic doves and my familiar. I not sure if they're happy being with me or if they'd be better of not pursing magic. I could use telepathy, but I'm all out of MP..." Himiko did look incredibly saddened, something which Gundham managed to pick up on.

He went down to her level. "Well then, I feel I can not overlook such a major issue. Do you have your familiar and doves with you?" Himiko nodded, then rushed outside and brought in 2 separate cages, and when she placed them down near Gundham, he opened it up. The animals rushed out and Gundham felt their bodies and started to play with them until he turned to the Ultimate Magician. "These animals definitely want exercise more than anything else. They look like they've been stuck in their cages for a long time, or at least in long bursts." This wasn't the thing the young mage wanted to hear, which was obvious to anyone around her. "Despite that though, you must clearly have some mastery of the dark arts, as these animals are still very happy." The scarf wearing man then gave a hearty laugh at the small hat wearing girl.

Himiko still looked down, and her voice was somehow even lower. "No, you're just saying that to spare my feelings. I can tell when they're not happy."

"Listen, a mage should be very good at deception, and you are a master mage. This means that you should know whenever a fellow master of the dark arts is lying, and right now, I can safely say I am not lying to you!" This caused Himiko to be a little happier. "However, if they want more exercise, how about letting me see them for about an hour every day?" Himiko thought about it for a couple of seconds, before nodding her head in agreement. "Very well, I shall come to you early every morning, FUHAHA!" Then Himiko looked scared at that idea.

"N-Nyeh, is there any possible way to do it slightly later?" Gundham laughed at Himiko's worries for a while, which caused the Magician to react unfavorably, but she eventually accepted his offer.

After a while, Peko was sitting at a table, looking nervous, which was unusual to those who had met the girl. Chihiro noticed this and went to sit with her. "Hey, are you OK?" The woman looked over to see the small student just sitting next to her.

She took her time to start explaining, which Chihiro didn't have any issues with, since he also struggled to get his insecurities out. "I... still don't think that animals like me." She was sitting with the Dark Divas of Destruction, who were just peacefully existing, eating some seeds to pass the time.

Chihiro began to feed an orange and white one, called San-D, a seed and it began to eat it at high speed. "Why wouldn't they like you?" Chihiro was smiling throughout the entire conversation.

Peko looked absolutely shocked at the programmer's innocent question. "Because I am too intimidating, and they don't want to come near me. I mean, no small creature would want to come close to someone like me." Peko was very distressed about this, even though she didn't look like she was.

Chihiro simply placed the bag of seeds in the Swordswoman’s hand, before he began to talk once again. "If they really were scared of you, they wouldn't be so close to you, right? Sometimes animals just need a reason to approach people, and you have to want them to come to you." Peko had a small but shaky nod before getting out a seed, which Cham-P, the biggest hamster slowly went up and began to nibble on the seed. "Besides, animals can grow attached to anyone. I mean Celeste has a cat, and she's super scary. Don't tell her I said that though." Peko surprisingly gave a small smile to this; however, she was mainly concerned with the animals she was petting, with great intensity I might add, which Chihiro didn't mind.

Chihiro was then altered to some footsteps and turned towards that direction. As it turned out, Himiko was there. "Hey Chihiro. Do you mind helping me out with the tiger cage? I took the dove ones out by myself, but I need a hand." He was definitely shocked by the mage's requests.

It took him a minute to respond, as a small blush was beginning to form, but he shook it off as soon as he realized it was happening. "O-Of course! I'd be glad to help you Himiko!" The two small students then picked up the cage and moved it to the best of their abilities. "H-Hey, did you find what you were looking for Himiko?" Both of them were struggling, so it was difficult for them to make eye contact.

Himiko was having a much harder time than Chihiro, and her big hat wasn't helping much. "N-Nyeh, yeah." Her face was full of sweat and was red, although it is possible that the cage isn't the only reason as to why.

Chihiro then managed to put on a huge smile on his face. "That's great to hear Himiko, I'm so glad I was able to help you out. Sorry I'm not good at lifting things though..."

"Eh, I've seen worse. Besides, you're reliable." She didn't emote much, but Chihiro appreciated the compliment. The two got back to the stage room, where Himiko had pretty much taken for herself, since it was easier for everyone involved. Then they placed it down. "Nyeh, I think I can get Tenko to move it while I'm in punishment." Chihiro had a look of worry on his face. "Nyeh, I know you helped them out, it's OK, we were gonna get caught anyway. Kaede got Kyoko so we pretty much lost." Chihiro was able to calm down after this and began to pet Himiko's familiar.

"I hope that your punishment isn't as bad as I've heard." Chihiro looked saddened when he was reminded of the punishment Monokuma had issued out but decided to change the topic. "Your familiar seems happy, guess going to the club was a smart idea. Thanks for coming with me by the way." Her familiar looked comfortable with Chihiro, and Himiko formed what seemed to be a smile on her face.

"Eh, don't worry about it, I was planning to go anyway." The two then just hung out for a while until it was nighttime.

Then Chihiro went to the gym/workout room and met up with Mondo once again. "Hey Mondo! Thanks for coming again!" The Gang Leader looked pretty happy to see Chihiro once again.

"Same to you dude! Hey before we start training, I've got to ask, this club is only once a week, right?" Mondo asked as politely as he could, which was surprisingly very polite.

"Yeah... Gundham simply needs time to take care of the animals privately and time to have his own life, if I could I would take the club up on other days, but I don't have the time." Chihiro became a little saddened while he spoke which Mondo realized.

"D-Don't worry about its man. Just wanted to know, anyway let's start training, same goal as last night!" Chihiro got excited as the two began to train into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had someone I know who was excited for this, so I hope that they enjoyed this, although I did want to write more Gundham, but I ended up not having any ideas at the time, but hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is going to be a short one, so hope you don't mind!


	6. The Romance in the Pool! Swimming Lessons Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko Chabashira reveals that she can't swim, and so goes to Aoi Asahina to try and fix that, while taking Mikan Tsumiki with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO I MESSED UP AND APPEARTLY DID THE ENTIRE WORK OR MOST OF IT TWICE I'M SORRY IF YOU READ IT LIKE THIS LET ME JUST GO COMMIT DIE FOR A FEW CENTURIES K THXS BYEEEE

In the academy, there are a wide variety of subjects for the students to do.  While this seemed strange to the Ultimates at first, they eventually got used to it. Besides due to the strange backstories of some of the kids, this was required for the most part so then they could become functioning members of society. Thankfully for some of the less able students, it wasn't required to be amazing at them, due to how the test works but the teachers were still pushing them to be able to at least do the basics. Another reason why both the teachers and students needed these lessons was so then the students could bond. This was needed for students who had childhoods where they didn't have much social interaction, students who simply struggle with social interaction or don't understand social norms.

In case you're wondering why I just told you all that, that's because the three classes are doing the group P.E lessons they do once a week and it's also the reason why the students have to go into at least some of the classes, otherwise they'll be expelled. But back on track, the girls were listening to Usami, as that was the only female teacher, excluding Monophaine, but she doesn't count. "OK everyone, it's time to start practicing your swimming skills, so then we can all go to that island one day!" Usami was pretty excited for the lesson, although most of the women didn't react much to the magic rabbit, mainly mingling within themselves.

Himiko wasn't having much fun, being the laziest student in the school, or at least in the running for that reward. She was looking around the room, looking for something. "Nyeh, I don't see Chihiro, why doesn't she have to come to these things." The first response to this was a sigh, before Kyoko spoke up.

"Chihiro has personal and physical reasons for not showing up. She still does take time to exercise so it wasn't too hard to convince the higher ups to let her stay out of class." As firm as she always is, she gave the explanation, judging by the reactions from her and the other students, it was clear that this was not the first time it happened.

"Oh yeah, like being short? She's really just having sex with her egg toy while we're all suffering isn’t, she." A wave of disgusted noises ran though the room, and Kyoko could feel the disappointment running though her, although she had enough self-control to not respond.

Himiko was covering her mouth, muffling out, "Nyeh, I'm sorry I even asked."

"E-Everyone, it's time to learn OK, so c-can we leave Chihiro's emotional state out of this please..." The bunny was pretty much sobbing at this point and Chiaki tried to comfort her. Soon all of the ladies were calm enough to listen to the poor magical bunny girl once again. "OK everyone, so we need to have a swimming test, so please, just try to swim as much as you can, and don't feel bad if you run out of steam."

The order when from the A class to the C class. Aoi pretty much crushed the competition, even if it wasn't a competition and everyone did pretty well, or at least as well as expected or better than expected.

Until it got to Tenko Chabashira, who in fact was the last student to go. She was beginning to sweat quite a lot, but everyone chalked this up to her being last. After all, she was the Ultimate Aikido Master and her body was in peak fitness, so everyone had high hopes for her. Her name was called out by the rabbit and she began to shiver but kept a look of optimism on her face. She looked at another student and gave her a thumbs up.

Then she began to swim. Calling it swimming would be giving her too much credit, which everyone noticed. As she moved from the shallow end to the deep end, the speed that the slope the water was going down in was just slightly faster than how she felt though. It didn't take long for the girl to be barely above water, and then her entire body was underneath. She kept pushing forward although everyone in the room knew it was a fruitless effort.

"I-I'm sorry Tenko, but I can't l-let you do this anymore!" There was a meek and quiet voice popping up, with a shy girl with purple long hair and lots of bandages on her body. This was Mikan Tsumiki, an extremely shy Ultimate Nurse. Normally she wore a pink shirt with a hospital vest, along with bandages around one of her arms and one of her legs, but right now everyone is wearing blue swimsuits with the Hope's Peak Logo. The nurse quickly dived into the water and got Tenko out, who thankfully was still conscious. "I-I'm sorry I got you out of the pool even though you clearly wanted to complete at least one round, you probably hate me now or something." Despite saving a life, Mikan was reduced to a blubbering mess, which wasn't unusual for her.

Tenko then looked at the girl with a lot of happiness. "No, it's OK! You just wanted to help; besides you were great out there!" She was generally giving the nurse good vibes, which definitely cheered her up.

"T-Thank you..." Mikan was clearly overjoyed at the praise that the Aikido Master gave her, although now everyone else was more worried about Tenko and her lack of abilities.

However, a voice proved that worry wasn't the only thing that was on the other girls' mind. "Wow, you're even more pathetic in the water than that pig stain Mikan is normally, that's pretty amazing, for losers like you!" A small female with super long blond hair was now making fun of the two, and her name was Hiyoko Saionji, and everyone pretty much paid her no mind, apart from Mikan who became a timid sobbing mess once again.

Soon the swimming class was over, although Tenko was forced to stay out of the class, for her own safety, which she didn't enjoy. Then it was dinner time for the girls, and Tenko was sitting down with her meal and Mikan. Sadly, for Mikan though, Tenko was clearly upset, and she pretty much knew what she was upset about, even if she didn't want to see her friend upset. "I need to learn how to swim. I have to learn how to swim! Otherwise those degenerate males will make fun of me!" The pinwheel flower wearing girl stood up and then rushed off, confusing the daylights out of Mikan, who tried to follow, although tripped along the way.

Tenko ran up to Aoi Asahina, who was peacefully eating donuts and stared intently at the girl, who was soon unnerved at the other girl. Aoi was called the Ultimate Swimmer, for pretty obvious reasons, although she prefers to be called Hina by her friends, which is pretty much everyone. She was wearing a red vest and blue shorts with the longest ponytail imaginable. After what seemed like forever, Tenko spoke up, although sadly for Aoi, it was less spoke and more shouted. "Aoi, can you teach me how to swim, please!?"

Aoi was in shock for a few seconds, causing both Tenko and Mikan, who had just caught up to panic inside. The three remained in silence, before Aoi began to chuckle. "I don't mind, I mean, you seem excited, and I've always wanted to train someone!" Tenko then hugged the Swimmer, shocking the poor girl, although she just accepted it after a while.

"OK, can we go after the lessons for today are over, me and Mikan will met you at the Pool! I would take Himiko, but she's going to her punishment thing..." The last part was a sound of annoyance, but the Nurse was focused on something else.

"M-Me?"

"Yep, besides I need someone to have my back for support, and I know you're awesome at that Mikan!" Tenko gave her a friendly pat on the back and Aoi was nodding her head in agreement.

Clearly the nurse was overjoyed, as she was giggling. "Thank you, I'll help you whenever you're in danger!" Then the two finished the classes and went to the pool together where they found Aoi.

"Alright, so we have to start from the beginning most likely, so let's start with some simple front crawl!" Aoi then jumped into the water and quickly swam from one side to the other making sure Tenko got a good look at her body as she did so. "Alright, it's all in the technique, all in the Arm movements, but remember to keep kicking your legs for extra speed!" Tenko nodded with great enthusiasm and jumped into the water... in the shallow end. This did cause Mikan to scream in fright, but otherwise it was OK. Then Tenko started to swim, and thankfully it was an improvement, although both of students were worried. It was closer to flailing about rather than the composed way of swimming that Aoi had shown, however it was still enough to keep the aikido master afloat, so it wasn't a total flop.

Mikan walked up to Aoi shyly. "I-Is it alright if I stay in the water with Te-Tenko..." She was faffing with her hands and sweating a lot, which Aoi knew was completely unnecessary around her.

A calm smile was on Aoi's face at first "I mean, of course. If it makes you more comfortable then you should do it." Until it turned into a pout. "No need to be so scared, I'm not that bad." Mikan apologized a lot before going back and getting in the pool with her friend, while Aoi called out to Tenko. "Just keep your arms close to you, and make sure to tilt your head to the side so then you can breathe!" Tenko looked shocked at this news, which both of the others picked up on, and looked incredibly scared.

Soon Mikan was swimming with Tenko, just in case if she was doing something bad for her health. Thankfully for everyone involved, this also meant that Tenko was able to try and copy Mikan's actions in real time.

Soon she was able to get it down to a somewhat accurate replica, although by then, Mikan had something to say. "Ex-Excuse me, I think we should stop now. We've been doing this for a few hours, and I think it's a good idea to get some rest, if we do exercises for too long then you won't get as much out of training!"

Tenko got into a huff at this, but Mikan simply looked at her and held her hand, causing Tenko to relent. "Alright then, Mi, I can't say no to you."  This caused Mikan to smile, but Aoi was already drying herself, and heading over with towels for the girls, so she overheard this.

"Oh, you two have nicknames for each other, right? That's sweet, although I'm kind of jealous now." Surprisingly Tenko got worried at this and rushed out of the water.

She placed her hands on the Swimmer's shoulders and looked directly into her eyes, admittedly freaking her out a little bit. "L-Listen, you can't tell anyone about this, Pe-people might think we're dating, and I don't want any denigrate males or Hiyoko making fun of us for it." 

It took Aoi a second to calm down from Tenko's panicking before she managed to calm down. "Well, I mean I don't see the problem with you two dating, although I guess I can see Hiyoko being a problem. Besides if you're not dating, you're still obviously close to one another, like how Makoto and Chihiro are the only two people who don't think they're interested in one another. But if it's a problem, I won't speak about it!" Tenko began sweat drop from Aoi's comment, although Aoi was smiling happily.

However, Mikan was taking it pretty badly. "Wh-Wait, everyone else has an idea about it, d-do you think we should be honest?" Tenko just nodded and sighed waiting for Mikan to explain.

Mikan unfortunately was in too much of a blubbering mess to explain what she wanted to, so Tenko took up the reins instead. "Alright, me and Mi, we've been dating for about a week now. Honestly she's been one of the most sweet and kindhearted people ever on this planet and I'm so happy she chose me and wanted to hang out with me and oh my gosh I love her more than anything and-" Tenko began to rattle on, causing Mikan to blush endlessly, while Aoi gave out the towels as she was listening to Tenko's happiness.

It took a while for Tenko to calm down from her hyperactivity, but when she did, Aoi was able to ask another question. "Oh, congrats you two! How did you two get together anyway?" Mikan was panicking at the question as Tenko took a very deep breath.

"Well..." Tenko began to explain in so much detail that it was possible for Aoi to see the situation.

So Tenko had to go to the nurse's office in order to get patched up after a training accident, which was pretty embarrassing for her as she is supposed to be the Ultimate Aikido Master, despite the sport being much different to Tenko's preferred style of it. As it turned out, this clearly wasn't the first time, as Mikan seemed to be more comfortable around Tenko than she would be with most other people. "Sorry about bothering you again..." Obviously embarrassed, the Aikido master simply sat still.

Unlike how most people would react, Mikan was pleased to see Tenko once again. "Hehe, It's no issue, this way I can take care of you and keep you all to myself, I-I mean, whenever you praise me it feels nice, you know, and we're in different classes, so I don't get to see you much. I-I'm sorry, I'm bothering you like how I always do; I should just keep on going!" Mikan then teared up and decided to shut up, however Tenko was reacting strangely.

"Hey... So, I was thinking, you've always been so helpful and kind, and you're right, we don't get to see each other much, so I wanted to ask..." The room went quiet as Tenko was struggling to put into words what exactly she wanted to say. Eventually she managed to get something out, with a quiet voice, she asked, "d-do you want to be my girlfriend..." 

Silence. That deafening silence, that's all anyone could here. It was the worst feeling in the world, Tenko knew she had messed up, what if Mikan didn't like her that way, her shock does mean she wasn't expecting it, maybe she should had popped the question after the healing was done. Then at least the two could have an easy out if it wasn't going to work out. Even though she couldn't show it, Tenko was in suffering. Every second felt like an hour in torture.

Thankfully for both parties, Mikan finally broke the ice. "Wh-What!? I mean, why would you want to go out with trash like me, you're amazing Tenko you could go for anyone and you pick me, how is that even a fair deal?" She was blubbering now, but the response was enough to lift Tenko's mood.

Tenko then managed to give the Nurse more praise. “Mikan, you're the Ultimate Nurse and you've healed me more times than I can count! Plus, you're so sweet and kind that it is an unfair deal, I don't deserve someone as great and modest as you!" Both of them were cheered up by Tenko's words, somehow equally.

Mikan then managed to calm down, and yet she somehow looked vulnerable but in total control of herself. "You... promise to not leave me then." Then, all it took was a look into each other's eyes.

"I promise." After the words of Tenko, the two hugged and it was official, the relationship had begun, much to the joy of both girls.

Now we return to present time, where Aoi was taking it all in. "Woah, OK, that must had been an experience for you two. Anyway, we've stood around for a while, so let's go get some dounts!" Aoi managed to snap out of her trance and kept on moving and the three got changed. "Huh, it's surprising how long we in there for. I'm really hungry now, guess I'll have to treat myself." Aoi then chuckled, looking at the fact the three where in there for three hours, but they were able to get changed in less time, which Aoi and her stomach greatly appreciated, and the three went to the dining hall.

On the way there, they saw Makoto, who had a look of pure bliss and joy on his face, which took Aoi by surprise. "Huh, he's cheerful, but not in that way, guess the food must be really nice!" The other two didn't really notice what was different about the Ultimate Luck Student, so they disregard her comment. At the dining hall, Sayaka Maizono was sitting by herself, and curiosity overtook Aoi. She walked along the tables and stood next to the Ultimate Pop Sensation, who was wearing a blue school outfit. "Hey, Sayaka! Don't mean to pry, but Makoto looked different, do you know what happened?"

"Oh! Hello Hina, yeah he's not very good at covering up his emotions." Sayaka gave out a little giggle, before continuing with her explanation. "Well, he just asked me out on a date." She remained calm at this statement, unlike the three other girls, who reacted in shock.

"HE WHAT?!" All Sayaka could do at this shock was smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep, going with a less common shipping now, honestly going with rarer pairs sounds like fun, although I do like some common pairings as well. Also this ended up being longer than expected pfft. My bad, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Also since I CAN DO ANYTHING, I shall advertise a silly drawing I made, https://old.reddit.com/r/danganronpa/comments/c0bs5d/i_tried_to_draw_a_nagisaki_child/ Put it in old reddit cuz new Reddit isn't very good. Anyway, see you next timeeee.


	7. The Day of the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter, we see what events led up to the moment of truth and then we see what happens afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so late... Why is this so late...

One day, a student arrived outside Hope's Peak Academy for his first day of his new life. This student's name is Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Luck, or at least one of them. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he walked forward into the campus, which led to the reception.

The reception was a shining white colour, as if it was recently painted and polished, and the chairs were a antonym of the white colour, being black, although it had red details on it as well. He went up to the corridor and found a ticker dispenser. Not wanting to break any rules on the first day of school, he took the number and waited, and waited.

He was about to fall asleep when a voice popped up in the air. "May the idiot who decided to get the ticket come to the stand." Needless to say, being called an idiot was a surprise to the student, who had expected a little more respect from the school. He walked up to the reception, where he saw a black and white patterned bear on the counter, which he was finding insulting at this point. Makoto decided to simply wait until the joke ended.

The person behind the joke however was incredibly insistent on keeping it going, until the person behind it simply gave up. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Makoto was clearly startled by the talking plush, unsure if it was real. "Oh, come on, never seen a bear talk before?" It took a while for the sweat to slow down, but as soon as it did, he took the chance to strike.

"I-I'm Makoto Naegi, my invite told me to come to this b-building." He was nervous, about a lot of things really, although the main concern was the talking doll in front of him.

The doll could apparently move as well, much to the Ultimate Luck's horror, making a thinking face, rubbing his chin. "We do have a Naegi Makoto coming to our school, however how can little old me really tell if you're Makoto Naegi? You could be an Imposter; we do have one of those in our school."

The face of the student was catching up to Monokuma's lighter side, although he was still trying. "I-I sent in my photo! How is it possible for someone to be disguised as me?" He was beginning to shout at the bear, which caused the bear to laugh.

"Come on kid, you're so average that anyone could disguise as you, although I don't think they can get as white as you can BWAHAHAHA!" Makoto at this point was openly panicking, being bullied by the bear.

However, the door soon opened, revealing a long blue haired female, wearing the same uniform as Makoto and who was taller than the boy. "Monokuma, knock it off. This is Makoto Naegi so stop bullying him." She was calm towards the bear, which impressed Makoto quite a lot.

"Aww, but it is true, he is pretty plain. But hey, if you know him, then by all means, have fun, just don't come crying to me if you get it wrong. Besides technically it isn't bullying since it's only happened once..." The bear then jumped though the table, which did nothing for not shocking Makoto. Makoto then turned over to the girl, although the sweat on his face did not stop dropping down.

The girl then simply giggled. "Hello there, so how are you Makoto?"

The Ultimate Luck had to shake off his shock of the entire situation before it got even more awkward for the two. "You... You recognize me Sayaka?" The young man could not hold his blush back nor get many words out, which amused the girl.

Indeed, the girl was Sayaka Maizono, who was the Ultimate Pop Sensation, so to say she's a big deal is a slight understatement. "Hehe, of course I do. Believe it or not, I've always wanted to talk with you and now I've got the chance to do so. I wonder if that makes the Ultimate Lucky Student, or maybe your luck is rubbing off on me." Needless to say, Makoto was stunned at the girl's words and Sayaka quickly realized she need to take the reins of the conversation. "I'll show you around the school, since you're new here!" Makoto shyly nodded as the two walked around their new home.

Back in the present time, Makoto Naegi was busy doing homework, which was larger in size than his roommate's, which always confused him, although Makoto shrugged it off. However, although the topics were always different, one thing would remain the same. He's always listening to music as he does it, generally because it tends to help him keep focus and to reduce chances of outside forces distracting him. Since Chihiro does the same thing, there's not much issue for either of them.

However, one day Chihiro walked up to Makoto, who was about to start the homework spree, which the slightly taller boy noticed. "Oh, hey Chihiro, what's up?" He kept on working but did it slightly slower to try and put some focus on the Programmer, which was appreciated.

Chihiro then got out his music player, which he was able to program himself although he's too modest to actually say so even if it's obvious, and then began to speak up. "Hey, so I was just thinking, you seem to be engrossed in all of that homework that you do, and I just thought it might be a good idea to mix up my playlist, so could I just look through it, if it's not a problem?" The lucky student had a look of pleasant surprise on his face, and then got out his phone, which he used for music playing.

"Sure, I don't mind, although I don't think most of my music will be to your liking." A light chuckle was made as he gave his phone to Chihiro, who seemed seemed confused.

He opened Makoto's phone and went to go look at his music, although he decided to multitask as well, with some light conversion. "What do you mean by that?"

The innocent question got a small reaction to it, before Makoto spoke up. "Chihiro, I've seen and heard you headbanging to 'Live and Learn', I know that you're a fan of rock and roll." Chihiro noticeably was shook up by this news, almost letting go of Makoto's phone.

He fumbled to keep it in his hands while Makoto simply smiled at his friend's panicking. "P-Please don't tell anyone! I-I mean, I know you won't b-but I just don't want people to judge me for listen to video game music from time to time!" Makoto decided the best course of action was to smile and nod, which calmed the other boy down. Chihiro opened up the songs to find something shocking. "Wait, you have every album that Sayaka's ever released? Looking at the order of songs were brought in; these must had been before you even came to the school. I... I didn't realize you were such a big fan of her music... I-I don't have a problem with it, but you know it's pretty weird to consider when you sit in the same classroom." Makoto then just put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, pretty insane when you think about it. I mean, it's not like it's the first time this has happened you know, going to the same middle school with the person who your sister is the biggest fan of and you yourself are a pretty big fan of, it gets pretty weird you know." This was met with an understanding nod.

The Ultimate Luck leaned back on his chair and started to stretch. "I guess I'm lucky enough for that to not happen to me. I don't think I would be able to keep my head if I was in the same room with someone I admired." At this point Chihiro was sitting down on his bed, talking to Makoto after accidently derailing his focus.

Then he began to sigh out more words, "Heh, I think you'd be too shy to interact with them. I personally just disappeared in the shadows. I mean, someone like me in a sea of others, you wouldn't believe how amazed I was that she even recognized me. I mean, she's so popular and amazing." Chihiro nodded slightly at Makoto's first point, although he had a look of pondering thought came upon his face soon after.

After thinking about it, the shy programmer spoke up. "Do you... Like Sayaka? As in having a crush on her?" A flash of red popped over Makoto's face, causing his Ahoge to spike up, and then it subsided so then it was only a blush, but that was enough for Chihiro to sympathise with the Ultimate Luck. It took a while for any other response, however the small head movements going up and down gave Chihiro the answer he was looking for. "I... I think you should just go ask her. I mean, it's pretty much what I did with Mondo right? If she says no, then you don't have any regrets. If you need help, I can try to help, although I'm not sure how I can." The two sat in their respective places, pondering over the choice.

Makoto then stood up and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think you're right. I have to try if nothing else, right!" Then he sat back down with a puzzling look on his face. "When should I ask her?"

Chihiro then perked up, with an idea. "Why not ask her over second break. Gives you two time to plan right, if you want, you could go somewhere private or quiet. Just in case you get uncomfortable."  Soon both of them had thinking faces on their... faces.

Makoto then began to nod. "Yeah that should work."

After a while of waiting, it finally got to their second break, and this was Makoto's time to shine. He walked over to Sayaka who was just getting up from her chair. "H-Hey, do you want to go get something to eat Sayaka, or maybe a drink?" It was clear to the world that he was nervous, which Sayaka picked up on.

"Of course! It would be great to spend some time with you Makoto." Sayaka didn't even let a second pass, which while shocking at first, it did make Makoto's life easier. The two went to the dining hall and ordered something to eat, as they quietly sat down and waited. "So, how has your time been within the school." This was enough to start some introspection within the male, which lasted for a while.

Finally, he stopped with the thinking and began to speak. "Honestly, better than I could had ever predicted!" The answer came to a surprise to the Pop Idol, which then forced Makoto to explain it more. "I mean, when I first got the invite, I wasn't even sure if I should go, but my little sister talked me into it. From there, I don't think anyone had high hopes from me. I mean, I just came here from a lottery, unlike everyone else who earned their way up here. So, when I was accepted so quickly, it was kind of a shock you know? Heck, I even became the Class Rep, not sure how I pulled that one off, but here we are." Makoto began to chuckle after what he said, which was completely different from the person he was sat next to.

For Sayaka had a look of somewhat seriousness on her face, which caught Makoto off guard. "Makoto, I don't think anyone had doubts for you." Makoto looked pretty embarrassed and put his finger on his face, as if to disprove what she just said. "OK, so Byakuya had no hopes for you and Toko kept screaming at you. I don't even know about Celeste and your relationship with Junko is very confusing." Makoto nodded to all of this, which caused Sayaka to realize the error of her ways. "But Taka was very supportive of you, since he's a similar boat to you. Plus Ao-I mean Hina has faith in you and Sakura likes you. Plus, you and Chihiro are pretty much inseparable at this point, so I think it's safe to say she has faith in you. Plus, including me, that's almost half of us who had faith in you from the beginning." Sayaka managed to keep her serious look but at the same time smile, which made Makoto feel better if nothing else.

In fact, he was smiling, so it did work somewhat at least. "I mean, that is true. Just didn't expect to be accepted by you all so quickly."

"I think the problem is that, you saw us more as Ultimates than as people. I mean, I know you know that we're just people, but I guess there's something in you subconscious? Hmm, I'll have to look at that up sometime." She had a look of pondering on her face, until she shook that off to keep on talking. "Do you see Chihiro as the Ultimate Programmer or Chihiro Fujisaki?"

"Chihiro Fujisaki" Makoto answered the question less than a millisecond after it was answered, which Sayaka was completely prepared for.

"There's your answer." The two then noticed that their meals were finished and went over to get them and began eating them. While Sayaka's was more dignified, Makoto ate his extremely quickly. "I'll never understand how such a small body can fit so much food!" Makoto, despite having more than double of what Sayaka had, finished his meal earlier than her, which puzzled him, but he didn't push the subject, there were more important things to do.

He knew what he had to do.

Standing up, Makoto began to plant his feet, grit his teeth and take the deepest breath to steel his emotions. Makoto standing up with such dramatic flair was enough to catch Sayaka's attention. "S-Sayaka, I've been wanting to ask this for a while, and your answer isn't something I'll lose sleep over, hopefully, but I really like you, a-and, I want to ask. Do... you want to go on a date? T-Tomorrow night?" While he had a strong start, he was clearly flailing around by the end of it.

Sayaka looked incredibly shocked at the news, causing Makoto to silently die inside. The silence continued and continued until once again, Sayaka broke the ice. "Huh. Honestly I thought you and Chihiro were together."

Alarm bells rang in his head. Stammering, he quickly spoke up. "Nononono, we see each other as besties more than anything else!" He began to sweat uncontrollably which landed on his empty plate.

Sayaka thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Well, at least I wouldn't be intruding on any relationships, right? Honestly, I've never been on a night out with only one person before and I'm overjoyed that my first time will be with you."

This response brought tears to the boy's eyes, and his voice was shaken. "R-Really?" There was only a nod. "I... I'll try my best to make this the best date possible!" Makoto put his and Sayaka's plates away and glided away with joy, not noticing anything else.

This included Aoi, Mikan and Tenko whom had just got back from their swimming lesson. Aoi was pleasantly surprised by this, stating "Huh, he's cheerful, but not in that way, guess the food must be really nice. The three arrived at the dining hall where Sayaka Maizono was sitting by herself, after Makoto left and curiosity overtook Aoi. She walked along the tables and stood next to the Ultimate Pop Sensation. "Hey, Sayaka! Don't mean to pry, but Makoto looked different, do you know what happened?"

"Oh! Hello Hina, yeah, he's not very good at covering up his emotions." Sayaka gave out a little giggle, before continuing with her explanation. "Well, he just asked me out on a date." She remained calm at this statement, unlike the three other girls, who reacted in shock.

"HE WHAT?!" All Sayaka could do at this shock was smile.

"So, then he betrayed Chihiro's feelings, huh? I knew he was a denigrate, just like all the other males!" Mikan was desperately trying to calm Tenko down, and Aoi got genuinely upset at the comment, putting all of her self-control into not shouting out loud, instead making it come off as a pout, meanwhile Sayaka was surprisingly calm at the situation.

Aoi turned back to Sayaka. "I am surprised at how he didn't choose Chihiro to date. The two are extremely cute together, I'm kind of jealous of them to be honest." The Ultimate Swimming Pro gave out a chuckle, which Sayaka responded with her own.

"Yep, that was my reaction as well, but he explained how both of them are more comfortable just being best friends." Aoi nodded along with Sayaka's words.

Then, the swimmer got excited. "Hey, how about I help you get ready!" Then she dragged Sayaka off, without asking her for her opinion.

Meanwhile Makoto went into his room and laid on his bed and rested on his bed.

Eventually time passed and Makoto woke up. Stretching and thinking was all he could do to pass the time, as to not wake up his roommate. He got up and searched his wardrobe. Shifting though the duplicates of his normal outfit, he found the special ones! Sorting out though the non-smart clothes, he found a nice suit and put it on. "I don't think going outside the school area is a good idea, might get bombarded by paparazzi, and I do not think I want that. But how am I going to make the School Dinner Hall look nice?"

While he was thinking to himself, a little voice popped up, beginning to speak, "Um..." Makoto turned to the voice who unsurprisingly turned out to be Chihiro, who was suddenly blushing, "Y-You look really handsome, I mean from a platonic way, but, m-maybe you could make this room into something nice? We have the tools to cook meals if you wanted to in our rooms." Chihiro was putting his head down, as if he was a bit shy, which he is.

Makoto thought about it for a second before nodding, "OK, that should work, just tell her why, I guess. Mind helping me out with it?" Chihiro nodded and rushed to help him out, which included putting a table in the middle of the room and deciding what food to use.

Meanwhile Aoi was searching though Sayaka's clothes, trying to find the best one possible. "Aoi, it's nothing major, going in my normal clothes would be fine, honestly."

The Ultimate Swimming Pro's head turned faster than it would do if she needed air, shocking Sayaka. "Of course not! Listen, this is your first and that's special. Gotta make it a night to remember!" She walked over to the other clothes holder and opened it, to close it again. "Kyoko's got weird taste in clothes."

Soon afterwards, Makoto and Sayaka met up for their date with Sayaka wearing her normal clothes, like she said and Makoto getting fully dressed for the situation. Makoto clearly didn't mind, as Sayaka was a shining example of beauty anyway. The two stood without knowing what to do. Makoto then decided to speak up. "Hey, if you want, I set up my room with everything, just so then people don't interrupt us, want to come?" Makoto knew it was a weird request to make, but Sayaka understood and went with him to the room.

From there, the room was nicely decorated, with whatever tools two high school males could find. Makoto let Sayaka chose her place on the small table and he went to get the food, which was pre-cooked, but needed to be heated up, so that was a painful experience for him. Eventually the food was heated, and he brought it into the room, causing Sayaka to speak up. "Hey, why didn't you invite me to cook, it would had been fun you know." She didn't look disappointed or ungrateful, just confused, although a flustered and unsure of the situation Makoto, didn't realize that.

"I-I'm sorry Sayaka, I forgot!" Makoto was stammering which caused Sayaka to begin to giggle, which confused the daylights out of the boy.

"It's ok, let's just eat for now." Sayaka had a calm face and so Makoto complied with the boy partially absorbing the roast, which wasn't a surprise to anyone. Soon both of the meals were eaten and they two were pleased with the food.

However, the problem was that they didn't have any other plans, which was painfully obvious. "Hehe, maybe I should try to plan something with more than one step next time." Trying to break the ice was attempted by a giggling Makoto, although Sayaka's reaction was unexpected as she turned her head away.

She held her arm and sighed. "There's no easy way for me to explain this..." Makoto tilted his head like a lost puppy, which somehow made it harder for Sayaka to explain things. "Listen, I know this is a cliché, but I honestly don't think a relationship would work for me..." Makoto looked pretty shocked at this, but before he could respond, a saddened Sayaka spoke up. "Listen, it's honestly not you, it's a problem that I'm facing right now." She turned to look at Makoto on eye level. "It took a lot of pain to get to where I am now. Lost a lot of time I can't get back, and a lot of friendships as well. Plus, the world of being a Pop Sensation, it's not as easy as people make it look. I don't want to drag you into all that chaos Makoto..."

The Ultimate Luck was unable to talk, and couldn't hide the sadness in his expression, which hurt the Ultimate Pop Sensation lots as well. "I'm sorry about my decision. It's just, my job has to come first you know. But, thank you so much for doing all of this for me." The mood shift caught Makoto off guard, which Sayaka noticed. "I mean, you, and maybe Chihiro, made up your room to look really nice, you dressed up even though I didn't do anything like that. Plus, the food was really nice." She got up and walked over to Makoto. "I'm sorry I had to ruin our date like this, but I still really appreciate what you did for me. If you ever get someone else, they'll be the luckiest person in the world. Guess that's your true talent then." She gave him a small kiss and helped clean up, which Makoto attempted to do the same. Soon the room was back to its natural state and the two were stood near the exit. "Thanks for everything, and sorry about what I did, but it's for the best." She leaned in to give Makoto a hug. "I hope you'll find someone who's work life allows them to let you in." She then came back out of the hug. "Let's have a meal some other time, although let me know when you're cooking, OK?" She left the room and a very emotionally confused Makoto remained.

He sat on his bed, just doing nothing of substance. Trying to soak in the situation. In the end, he simply nodded to himself, and went to bed, accepting the situation and her decision. After all, her Ultimate Talent is important to her, and he knew he couldn't nor wished to take that away from her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh lord. Yeah, so this may not be what people wanted to see. I mean, from what I feel, she's married to the job. Considering her actions, it just makes sense to me, so sorry for getting your hopes up guys. Anyway, next part will be next week if I'm not a prick.


	8. Chaotic Prankers! Two masterminds team up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi *not technically a mastermind, that's a lie* and Junko both decide to prank people after the latter gets bored.

"Ohohoho, what business do you have with the Ultimate Supreme Leader." A purple haired short boy wearing a white uniform was standing on his bed, which was decorated with things you'd find from a child's imagination of an evil lair, looking down on his guest. His name was Kokichi Oma, who we have seen before, but thankfully he's not dead. Or not so thankfully for some of his classmates.

His guest was sitting across from him, on Kiibo's bed. She was wearing a short red skirt; had very long blond hair put into pigtails and wore a tie with a stop sign on it. "Well, it seems I LUCKED out to get a CHANCE to have a meeting with you, Supreme Leader." Kokichi began to grumble at the words she put emphasis on, although he knew she's fake innocence, so he had to put his hatred behind him.  "I heard you were a great prankster and I'm bored. I need some excitement in my life, you know, need to have some chaos sprinkled into this place, otherwise I'll just die." The woman was overdramatic to say the least, which was not a problem for Kokichi, as a fellow mood shifter.

The purple man began to giggle creepily. "Well then, I suppose you've come to the right place. Let's have some fun, now shall we?" He walked over to a safe and unlocked it, revealing piles and piles of information, rumors and random facts about all 47 of the students in the Class 77. The two of them searched though the piles to begin their master plan. Kokichi put on a fake pout, which Junko copied with gusto. "Aww man, I need that pigstain Miu for an invention she has, but I'm not allowed to go into her room or anything else." Then the pouting turned into crocodile tears. "WAHHH, that's so mean of her, why would she ban me! I've only played 50 tricks on her, she deserves it because she's a meanie, WAHHH!" The tears wet the sheets of Paper, which was a huge problem as that had all of their plans on it.

Junko decided to give the boy head pats, to play along with his crying. "It will be alright little one. For you see, Aunt Junko will sort out all of your issues. She'll go see that meanie, OK?" She got up and walked off like how a mother would walk off, holding a list of things that would be needed from Miu. Meanwhile Kokichi was rushing for the shower, creeped out by the situation he had just landed himself in.

Due to being in Kokichi's room, Miu's room wasn't too far away, as the sub-sections of the class had rooms close by each other. She gave a knock on the door, which Kirumi, the Ultimate Maid, walked out. "Is something the matter?" She was in the process of cleaning the room, while Junko blankly stared on.

"Hey, why are you cleaning still, aren't you always doing that?" The monotone voice she had would be enough to freak out most people, although Kirumi wasn't affected, which the Fashionista let slide as it wasn't important to her right now.

The maid let out a sigh. "Due to my roommates... habits... The room is constantly in a state of needing a cleanup. Speaking of which, I can assume you are looking for her, since you don't seem to care about my presence. She is in the science lab, doing an experiment." Junko then simply walked away. Kirumi then closed the door while wondering to herself. What is up with that girl sometimes?

Junko then knocked on the science lab doors. No response. She did it again, but louder. "Alright, I hear you, freaking weirdo." Junko knocked even louder. Which caused banging and crashing from inside the science lab. Miu Iruma walked out of the room, looking messy and with oil on her. "What the flying hell do you want you creep? Sneaking up on an innocent girl like that, sheesh some people don't even know what manners are sometimes." Junko simply sighed.

"Well, clearly you don't have the greatest manners around seeing as how you're not even dressed in proper greeting gear. Also, me, a weirdo? You invent thousands of useless inventions in desperation to try and make others see worth in a pathetic loser. Everyone knows you've never even been on a date, never mind laid, so why don't you do the whole world a favor and move out of the way. Shut your filthy mouth for good measure." Miu then got out of her way, although she was clearly drooling and crying at the same time, practically whimpering. "While you're at it. Keep your kniks in your room. Miss Maid to Work already has enough problems dealing with you."  There were no more noises in the room, apart from Junko searching around for her tools. Eventually she found them and began to walk out of there. "Thanks. You might want to clean yourself up, although knowing you, maybe not. That way people can notice you. Sure, as hell no one would want to otherwise." The door slammed and Junko paid no more mind to the Ultimate Inventor, who at this point, was slightly traumatized. 

The woman arrived back at the room, which Kokichi noticed after trying to salvage what he had messed up pretty badly. "Oh, took you long enough. So then, how did it go?" Junko simply grinned as she pulled out the parts that they both needed causing Kokichi to smile very much. "Very well, let the games begin."

The two eventually set up their machine and went to the location of where their first victim will be. It was outside of concert hall, and you could hear very light footsteps in there, so it was being used, which was exactly what the two wanted. Now it was time to come up with the master plan. Kokichi then set up the tripwire, which was a small piece of rope in this case and put the weapon in the bucket. Then he placed something else within there, and Junko helped out as well, by setting up the camera and reaching for the things that Kokichi was simply too small to reach.

The two then walked away and watched the events play on their computer. As it turned out, a small girl walked out of the room, wearing a furisode kimono. This was Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. She looked grouchy and her long yellow hair was incredibly messy, but she walked on out and then had some live crabs drop on her head, causing her to run around and trip over the rope, which brought down the bucket the two had put up on the roof, which landed right on her small little head, knocking her out, causing the tormentors to laugh their butts off.  "Amazing, we have to do that again!" Kokichi was watching Junko, who had fallen off the bed, and trying to speak though her laughter, although it wasn't exactly going to plan, as her voice kept cracking.

Kokichi sighed as he walked on out out of the room. He walked over to Hiyoko, who at this point, was crabless as they all had gone away, which would be an extra prank for poor Monokub who would have to clean, which means Monodam. He took her Student ID card and placed another one of Miu's inventions, seemingly to place the blame on the Ultimate Inventor. Then the DICE leader walked away.

Back in the room, he got a lot of white paint and painted on Hiyoko's card. Then he called out to Junko. "Hey, I don't know how to print things, so could you print out the things I have and make sure they can be stuck to things? Or are you just as dumb as I am?"

Junko snorted at this. "Please, nobody could be as dumb as you, thinking that leading ten whole people in is considered a talent!" Kokichi got upset at this, although more important things are at stake here, the pranks. Junko did her thing and printed out the things he needed as he made the finishing touches to it. He then got and swapped the victim's new card with their old one.

Meanwhile Hajime was busy working on homework in the library. He was pretty invested in his work, so he didn't notice anything happen to his student ID card, which was helpful for Kokichi. Then his phone went off. "Huh, guess it's time already? Shouldn't complain, somehow made this a whole lot less painful." He got up and got his things, as well as the fake ID card. Taking that card to his room, he tried to open his room. Then tried again as it didn't work.  Eventually he sighed and gave up. "Was Nagito or his stupid luck behind this? Good thing there's spares in the changing room."

He got to the changing room and tried to swipe his ID card on the males changing room. All this did was make a machine gun turn towards him, and Hajime's face went white. He ran around in a desperate panic, accidently opening the girls bathroom's door.

Soon the gun decided to stop follow him, as he saw a puddle of sweat on the ground from all of his fear and running, however a creek was heard, causing him to turn in that direction.

It was Chiaki Nanami, who was in a swimsuit and was confused. I think. "Oh, hey Hajime, why did the girls locker room opened but no one went inside." In a state of panic, the former Reserve Course student fled the scene, causing Chiaki to simply tilt her head.

From another room, the two were laughing, watching Hajime's torment and Kokichi was wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh man, oh that was a good one!" Kokichi giggled. "I want to see his reaction to finding out who's card it really is!" He jumped up and ran out, causing Junko to run past him, out speeding the purple demon.

Eventually they went to the fallout spot and waited for Hajime to walk in. They were behind a tree, so he didn't notice the two. He walked in to Usami's room, since it was either her, or Monokuma. "Hey, I think my card is broken."

Usami was a little panicked about this statement. "B-Broken? But it's impossible to break them!"

While it was confusing that robot plushies could sweat, everyone had gotten used to it. Hajime was sighing at this statement. "I know, that's why I'm so confused." He placed 'his' Student ID card on the table. "Do you think you can fix it or run some tests?"

The rabbit somehow picked it up, despite not having any fingers or thumbs and put it under the computer. Which came as a complete surprise to her as she began to start sweating. "Err, Hajime? Why do you have Hiyoko's card?"

"What?" He rushed to see the monitor. "WHAT?" His confusion and anger rose with every second.

Usami didn't respond to it well, as this caused her to get more panicked. "I-I mean, it says right here, that it's Hiyoko's card? But you've got your details on it..." Hajime then took the card and tried to pull of the picture of himself, but it was stuck to the card, which caused him to get even more annoyed and the rabbit to get even more terrified. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what's going on here... You should go see Hiyoko, hopefully she won't be mean to you..."

Hajime groaned at this, but knew he had no other choice, so he went off. Meanwhile Kokichi was trying to cover up his mouth so then he doesn't give out their location, but Junko had grown mushrooms on her head. "Aww, is that it? That's boring..."

This caused Kokichi to turn towards Junko in confusion. "Well, yes, but actually no, if everything goes to plan."

Junko's eyes started to wet, as she began to cry. "Aww, that's boring, I'm out of here." Junko then just walked away, much to Kokichi's confusion.

"WAH! That's so mean, she'd just leave me here alone, but I don't want to be alone, WAHHHH!" Kokichi burst into crocodile tears, until he stopped crying. "Ah well, her loss. I'm pooped, time to hit the hay, besides, things will get more interesting soon enough!" So Kokichi went off to his room, excitedly waiting for the next phase of his plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this chapter is interesting. The rushed ending was because I ran out of ideas and I have no idea how to portray these out characters outside of a death game. *plus I don't like Junko very much.* Hopefully I didn't butcher these characters too much, but you never know with me. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. A Day in the Life of Kiyotaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, we take a look into the life, of the rare Ultimate Moral Compass. Please join us as we explore this man's life.

The world of Hope's Peak Academy is a stressful one, but more than that, it's full of teenagers. What do teenagers do best? Get into trouble! So, it's always important to have someone to look after them! Normally a teacher would work, but one's a sadist, another is a doormat and the last five are children. Where are all the adult teachers? I have no idea. But on the bright side, we do have someone to rope in the troublemakers! This man is called Kiyotaka Ishimaru and he is the Ultimate Moral Compass, which means he's a really good person! He's always wearing a white uniform and it's always really neat!

If he's not learning, or revising, or doing homework, you can expect him to be making sure everyone else is behaving. Which is what he's doing right now, as he's patrolling the halls, making sure no one is misbehaving, despite it being a break time for everyone in the school. "Listen, there's going to be a get together going on tonight? You in?" That voice came from one of the gyms. A get together, at night. What could they be doing? These questions needed to be answered, so he went towards the voice.

Another voice ended up showing up, however this voice was more recognizable. "Listen, glad you're inviting me and all, but I don't think I can come. Got something going on." That was Mondo Owada, who was not just from Kiyotaka's class, but in fact was his roommate. That explains why it came from the gym at least, but still, Kiyotaka was curious, so he decided to keep on approaching. 

The other boy then spoke up. "Well, alright then, I won't judge. Although I can't help but notice you've not been able to go to any night events, strange. Is your gang doing night missions now?" The other boy had green hair, blue top and brown trousers. This boy was Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer.  He had a calm expression, although his gaze was directly at Mondo.

The Gang Leader looked a little nervous, which wasn't a good thing knowing him. "Nah, it's nothing like that. Just doing a favor for a friend."

At this point, Kiyotaka was right next to the two, and decide to speak up. "Oh, a get together. I think that would be a wonderful chance to bond and get everyone focused on their studies!" The two males jumped up in shock after the Ultimate Moral Compass showed up, neither of them expecting the man.

"The hel-" Mondo yelled, before cutting himself off and taking a deep breath.

This opportunity to speak did not pass Rantaro. "Yeah, we've got a party going on. Not sure if you should come, but hey, what's the worst that can happen." He had closed his eyes, put his hands on his hips and smirked. "The location is here if you want to come. Not sure if it's a little late for you though Taka."

To this, Kiyotaka gave a hearty chuckle. "I do not mind staying up a bit later if it means I get to help everyone out in their studies!" Rantaro knew right away what this meant.

Waving his arms in front of himself, he tried to defuse the situation. "I mean, if you want that, I don't think you'll find what you want..." However, Kiyotaka had already left, causing Mondo to facepalm. All Rantaro could do is rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, that wasn't my smartest choice. Guess you got lucky in not going..."

He was looking at the address and kept on walking until, he saw someone laying on the floor. This was Hiyoko Saionji and she was a known troublemaker within the school and Kiyotaka has had issues with her, that Makoto couldn't take care of himself, before so it was natural for him to assume the worst.  "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR!" Kiyotaka yelled out, causing the girl to be unexpectedly awoken, and she was not pleased about it.

"Well excuse me Mr. Know it all, I didn't plan on taking a nap on the ground, I was attacked!"  Hiyoko was steaming with rage, a terrifying look from such a small person. Any timid or submissive person would immediately back off, hence why she's usually bullying them, but Kiyotaka is most definitely not one of those people!

"Calling people by nicknames like that is not very polite Ms. Saionji! Besides if you were attacked, why didn't you tell a teacher?" More than anything, he was clearly upset, but mainly disappointed. He knew he had to bring her to justice.

Hiyoko had a look of rage and visible confusion. "Oh yeah, let me just find a teacher, within my dreams! Because I was knocked out idiot!"

This caused him to panic, sweating and becoming scared. "Y-You dreamt about the teachers?! A student and a teacher should not be that close!" Now tears are pouring from his eyes as he shouted with a shaky voice.

"The hell? No, that's clearly not what I meant! Are you so braindead you can't tell sarcasm?" The girl was now even more enraged and confused, glaring at the Moral Compass.

Now while his tears had gone away, there was another problem he had. Hiyoko! Language such as that is not welcom-” Before Kiyotaka could thing his sentence, a volcano of rage finally erupted.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT STUPID CATCHPHRASE! YOU SAY IT ALL THE TIME, AND IT STOPPED BEING FUNNY THE 1000TH TIME, JUST LIKE YOUR LIFE!" Her eyes reeked of hatred, annoyance at the world around her.

Before the situation could get even worse another voice appeared. "Hiyoko! I've been looking for you!" This was Hajime Hinata, who wasn't pleased with what he had to do, but it was for the greater good. Plus, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Chiaki again. 

Hiyoko then rolled her eyes, she was still annoyed of course, but she wasn't out for blood. "Now we good old Sir Average is here? What the hell do you want?" Kiyotaka wanted to tell Hiyoko off for her language, but Hajime was signaling to him to stop, which the former reluctantly agreed to do.

Then the former reserve course student spoke up. "Listen, there's been some sort of misunderstanding and I ended up with your student ID ca-"

He couldn't finish the sentence before the other two spoke up. "OH! So, you just walked up to an unconscious girl and stole her ID? Is that it? Did you want to be some kind of creep?"

"What could you possibly want with Hiyoko's ID card anyway?"  The girl had a creeped-out face while the male was simply confused, causing the girl to facepalm.

"What do you think? I'm amazed you're at the top of the smarts, but dumb enough to not put two and two together. Did you fall asleep during biology, or were you hit on the head as a kid?" She was completely done, as you could tell by her voice.

Hajime spoke up in self-defense. "I said there was a misunderstanding! If you got out "your" student ID card, you'd see the issue."  He reached into his pocket to show off the issue.

"Sheesh, don't tell me what to do! But whatever, I might as well get this over with."  She was tapping her foot but complied with the taller boy's request. As she got 'hers' out, he got 'his' out, but as she soon saw. "WHY DO I HAVE YOUR CARD?"  She screeched at the top of her lungs, but Kiyotaka was surprisingly observant.

"Not only that, he seems to have his own as well! What is the meaning of this Hajime!"  He was surprisingly calm, for Kiyotaka anyway. This caused Hiyoko to look at Hajime's which only helped her get more confused.

Hajime then sighed. "I don't know. It seems someone swapped it out while I was busy doing homework. This one has to be yours though, since it didn't open my room." Hiyoko looked confused as she took it from him, and looked at it, along with Kiyotaka.

The then looked at Hajime very concerned. "Did you not notice it wasn't yours? The student ID numbers are completely different!"

For once though, Hiyoko wasn't being entirely a prick. "Yeah, as if we all have the time to check them out. Besides they all have 11037 for some reason. Whatever take yours back. Whoever knocked me out is going to pay!" She stormed off in a huff, ditching the other two as they didn't know what to do.

Kiyotaka then got out his invite and showed it to Hajime. "Do you know where this place is?"

A couple of lessons passed, and a lot of time passed, until it was time for Kiyotaka to go to the party. He went out of the room, without a care in the world.

He arrived at the location to find not that many students were partying. It was pretty loud in the room, causing Taka to cover his ears. He searched all over the party, looking for some proof that the party was for learning. Sadly, he was unable to. Why would they have this party, if it wasn't for education! He needs to fix this! Kiyotaka took a deep breath. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Everyone turned to look at him, and they all had looks of pure fear. Someone turned the lights on, and in the class revealed that the people partying were Leon, Miu, Junko, Kokichi, Tsumugi and another person, who was eating all the food and wore a revealing white top. This person was named Akane Owori, and while she wasn't the brightest, she knew to fear Kiyotaka. No one had any answers for the man, so they just stood unable to move. "Well, if you're not going to explain to me, then I shall have you all studying!" So for the next half hour, the Ultimate Moral Compass kept an eye on the six, giving them guidance to learning, and somehow being a better teacher to them than the actual paid teachers, although being better isn't going to save you from people who seem to be physically incapable of learning anything. Eventually, he got up. "Well, I can see that you're all now studying hard! I shall leave you all to it, and please remember to have fun!" He chuckled in full earnest, not releasing it came of as a cruel joke to everyone else and left the room.

"Oww, I can't feel my brain..." Akane immediately flopped onto the desk, causing everyone to turn to her in shock.

Kokichi then sighed. "Impressed you had one to begin with. I don't even feel like doing anything..." Then his partner in crime came and picked him up.

"Well, I'm bored out of my mind, I'm going to bed. Drop this Ultimate Leader somewhere along the way I guess." She carried him over his shoulder, as the others decided to follow her lead, after helping Akane with her food.

Kokichi had no energy left, being barely awake, and mustering one little line before he fell asleep. "Ultimate Supreme Leader..."

After completing his mission of helping to improve everyone else's lives, he decided a good thing to do would be to head to bed. "Good evening Mondo...?" He walked into his room to find a lack of Mondo, which surprised him, so he decided to have a quick look around, to find Makoto, whom he greeted with joy. "Oh, hello Makoto, do you have any idea where Mondo is?" The smaller boy turned to him when hearing about his name, and slightly began to panic.

"Oh, no I haven't seen him Taka..." While he did take efforts to hide it, and Kiyotaka couldn't see it, Makoto was beginning to sweat.

Kiyotaka wasn't bothered by this new and simply but his hands on his shoulders.  "Well that is fine. I suppose I should look for him myself. Do not worry about him Makoto, I shall handle it." Alarm bells played within Makoto's head.

Makoto tried to steel himself and took a deep breath. "I don't think you should. Mondo has his own life and own things he wants to do. It's fully within his right to keep this from others if he so chooses." Makoto looked into Kiyotaka's eyes, not in a romantic way, more of a 'please trust me on this' way. 

Sadly, for Makoto, it didn't work, as Kiyotaka turned around. "Listen, I understand your view and I trust my bro. But I want to make sure, because I don't want him risking his sleep. It's important to get sleep and as the Ultimate Moral Compass, it is my duty to make sure he does." He ran off, causing Makoto to panic and to chase after him.

Makoto was nowhere near as fast as Kiyotaka, so he decided to predict where he would be heading. "Please don't tell me he's going to guess right away..." The Ultimate Luck could barely get that out as he took breaths to keep some oxygen in his lungs as he ran. To his horror, he found Kiyotaka outside the gym. "Hey, I don't... think... anyone is in.... there..." His breaths turned into panting as he struggled to speak. However, Kiyotaka didn't notice him and walked inside, which left Makoto's jaw on the floor. It was hard, but the Ultimate Luck ran into the gym, where he kept following Kiyotaka.

Eventually he heard a voice. "K-Kiyotaka? What are you doing here!" The scared voice was recognizable from anywhere, as it was Makoto's roommate, Chihiro Fujisaki. Makoto then stopped running, as there was no reason to anymore, plus he was very tried.

He simply walked up, knew what was going to happen and could only hope it wouldn't turn for the worst. He then heard Kiyotaka's voice. "I should be asking you the same thing Ms. Fujisaki! Females aren't supposed to be in the male gym!"  Makoto audibly sighed as he kept on walking.

Eventually he reached the location of the group of three, and tried to quiet down his breathing, just so then he wouldn't interrupt. However, what he found was a very awkward silence. Mondo saw him and reacted promptly. "What the heck are you doing here Makoto?"

"Trying and failing to do my job..." The Ultimate Luck had a look of pure sadness on his face, along with a lot of tiredness.

Chihiro noticed this and tried to cheer him up. "I mean, you tried your best, right?" Sadly though, it didn't help much.

Kiyotaka looked very confused still and tried to interject. "I still am unsure of why Chihiro is here..." The other three exchanged glances, and soon Makoto and Mondo were looking at Chihiro.

Mondo then spoke up to the little programmer. "Listen, it's better to just tell him. Otherwise, word might get out." Chihiro sadly nodded, clearly not comfortable, but he knew what he had to do.

He walked over to the Ultimate Moral Compass and whispered it to him. Even though everyone in the room knew about it, it was obvious the small child was frightened. He pulled back and Taka took a couple of nods. "Hmm, I understand, so you are in fact a male? That explains a few things I suppose. While I don't think keeping it from everyone is entirely necessary, I will accept your wish Ms- I mean Mr. Fujisaki." This caused the three other males to breathe a heavy sigh of relief. Then he started talking again. "Why don't I join you in your training? That way, you'll have more company and I'll make sure to help you out in other areas as well." He seemed pretty happy and kept that smile as he turned to Makoto. "In fact, why don't you join us?"

This statement caused Makoto to panic, while Mondo and Chihiro were a lot calmer and Mondo spoke up. "I mean, I'd love to have your bro, but you'd have to ask the other two if they're comfortable with it." Chihiro shyly nodded, but Makoto was scared.

"L-Listen, I know that you all want me over there, but I don't think I have the time. Homework is pretty tough and, revision for the tests are important, since my tests are different from your tests, you know..."

Everyone was pretty saddened by this, but Mondo walked on over to Makoto and held him by the shoulders. "Listen, you seriously need some help in the fitness area, judging by your reaction to running and as you've seen with your roommate, I'm willing to help. However, at the same time, I remember how bullshit tests were in my school, so I'll let you off the hook. You decrease your workload, and us four can train together, OK? Hopefully by then, Chihiro over here will have let his secret out." Mondo looked over to Chihiro, who was having a big smile on his face.

"Yeah! I'd love to train with more people! I mean, I feel more comfortable around you two now, so the more people I'm training with means more people I feel comfortable with, right? It's a nice feeling, so can you promise to turn up?" Now Chihiro and Kiyotaka were looking at Makoto with innocent eyes, causing him to smile.

"Yeah, OK! Besides, it's my job to keep an eye on you guys, so I guess I don't have too much of a choice. I'll try and work down my workload and then we'll be able to train!" The air in the room got a little more cheerful, and then the four decided it was a better idea just to head to bed, since they were all tired anyway, ending the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka is like in my top ten characters and I feel bad for him and he's funny and I love him and he's fun to write and I hope you enjoyed and see ya.


	10. Video Game Club Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, we take a look at the Gaming Club in Hope's Peak Academy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a good title for this episode.

Another day in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan of Hope's Peak Academy means more time for students to connect. There doesn't seem to be a set pattern for most of the students, as they tend to just do whatever seems to be the best, which is why Himiko Yumeno's schedule is quite interesting. Because she's got a timetable, and it's impossible to see her outside of her room outside of it. According to her, it's because she needs to keep her MP as high as possible, but the savvier or just the less kindhearted students know it is laziness, pure unadulterated laziness.

One of the things that her timetable included was lunch and break times, and she usually kept quiet. However, one student would usually sit next to her, appreciating the quietness. This student's name is Chihiro Fujisaki who is known as the Ultimate Programmer. The two generally sat together, as Himiko liked his company, due to him not being pushy or overbearing and he wanted to get closer to her. The programmer spoke up. “Oh, you’re getting strawberry juice today?”

The two’s meals were both small, although Chihiro was piling on as much protein as possible, that wasn’t meat, which did give it some personality. The Ultimate Mage didn’t turn her head but did speak up. “Nyeh, I’ve got to keep my HP up, so I have to use a HP potion. HP is just as important as Mana you know.”  Chihiro gave a small nod of understanding, as he had gotten used to the Mage’s odd habits.

He then turned towards her, pondering if he should ask her something. She peeked at him, although her hair did cover her eyes, so it was impossible for Chihiro to notice this small detail. Under the table, he was fumbling with his hands, but eventually managed to speak up. “Hey Himiko?” The mage made a small sound. “You like RPGs, right?” She then nodded her head while giving an approving, if not muffled noise. “So, I-I’m running a video gaming club, you know, with a few friends, and I was wondering, do you want to come?”

Chihiro could not hide his nervousness, compared to Himiko’s more subdued emotions, so it’s not obvious what she’s thinking at first glance, but she then spoke up. “Nyeh, I don’t mind. I’ll have to reorganize some parts of my schedule, but I think I could make some time” This response brought a giant smile to the programmer’s face.

Chihiro then giddily spoke up. “T-Thanks Himiko, I promise you’ll enjoy it!” Chihiro then explained when it was and where to meet him, so then they could go to the club, but for now, they had to finish their lunch, since food is very important.

Soon the two got together and Chihiro began to show her the way. Since there was some time before they got to the room Himiko decided to make some conversation. “Nyeh, so this is the second time you’ve invited me to a club you’re in. That’s kind of weird. If you want to hang out more, that’s cool, but I’m not into girls you know.” She put a finger to her chin, as if she was trying to figure something out.

However, Chihiro didn’t get the memo and innocently spoke up. “I mean, I just like hanging out with you, that’s all.” Himiko didn’t seem to respond to this, but Chihiro didn’t seem to care, as he was excited to go to the club.

Eventually the two arrived at the club, to see everyone sat down at a table. Everyone included Makoto, Hajime, Chiaki, Tsumugi and a student we haven’t seen before, although the others do know who she is. The girl’s outfit was loud to say the least, featuring blue and pink tights, horns upon her head and a big pink tie. This girl is the Ultimate Musician and her name is Ibuki Mioda! Chihiro got a chair and allowed Himiko to sit in it, therefore making the total number of students at 7. She was definitely confused, which was impressive since her subdued emotional state generally made it hard for everyone to tell most of the time. “So where are the games?”

Out of all the students, the first one to speak up was, fittingly enough, the Ultimate Gamer. “I wondered that on my first week as well, but Chihiro explained that the only way he could get this club authorized is by having a group project, so he decided we should try and make a game together. Otherwise, “video games aren’t useful to life”” The girl had a tone that indicated that she was sleepy, although it wasn’t to the level of outright yawning, or not caring, she’s just tried, although she did seem very annoyed when she quoted someone, most likely a teacher.

The next student to speak up was Makoto Naegi, who was just happy to be there. “Yeah, if the game is successful, all of us will get extra credit as well, depending on how much we contribute to the project, which I’m definitely going to need. But even then, working on a video game with friends, who are amazing at their craft? That’s the dream right there.” His smile was pleasant, and his overall aura just made everyone feel better, which by looking around the room, was no exaggeration.

“Yep, yep, yep! Ibuki gets to not only make music, but also play games that she made! It makes me want to yell out for joy, or even start to sing!” Ibuki spoke right after Makoto finished, which didn’t catch him off-guard, nor anyone else sans the new girl.

Hajime however began to sweat a bit. “I don’t think Himiko would want that too much. Besides, last time you started to sing, Chihiro was knocked out for 2 hours.” Despite his calm voice, this did get Ibuki to giggle sheepishly and for Chihiro to panic, which meant that Hajime had to think of a topic switch and fast. “Hey, why don’t we all explain our roles within the game making project, that way, maybe Himiko can try and fill a spot?” Everyone seemed excited at this prospect, and so Hajime took the lead. “Hello, I’m Hajime Hinata, and I’m working on the character designs in the project. I’m no ultimate artist, but I like to think myself as pretty decent. We were going to get Hifumi to do that, but he has other projects he needs to work on.”

The next person to speak up was the only other male looking student, Makoto. “Hi, I’m Makoto Naegi, and I’m working on the sprite work, since we had no one else in the role, so it doesn’t look too great. Plus, me and Hajime just like to help out wherever possible, in fact, Hajime even helps out me, cuz I’m not that great...” Chiaki gave a soft smile to Makoto, who was looking at Himiko at the moment.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Makoto. Your sprite work is very good, really brings out the 16-bit vibe of old RPGs. Besides, what you’re doing is just as important as everyone else. Anyway, *yawn* I’m Chiaki Nanami and I work on playtesting the game.” The girl couldn’t finish her sentence before falling asleep, which she did on Hajime’s elbow, who was accepting of this.

The next person to speak was her complete opposite, in activity anyway. “Maaaan, sometimes Ibuki wishes she had Chiaki’s awesome job! Then she remembers the stories that were so scary, I thought Chiaki was trapped in a horror film, and a shoddy one at that! Anyway, the name’s Ib-uki Mi-oda! I work on the music of the game, to give it the retro feel while pumping some of Ibuki’s super awesome secret sauce!” Somehow Chiaki managed to sleep though this, which was countered by Himiko’s disoriented state, which most of the students didn’t seem to notice, but Tsumugi, a fellow member of her class, did notice, and began to sympathize with her.

She in fact looked saddened for some reason. “Listen, Ibuki, I know you love being excited and all, but Himiko struggles with situations like this, so I’m sorry to ask, but could you just hold yourself back for now?” Her voice was saddened, and quiet, clearly unsure if she wanted to do this.

Ibuki simply made a pose and winked. “Will do ‘Smoo!”

Tsumugi’s reaction to this was pure joy as she basically began to squeal. “Oh, that’s why Ultimates are awesome! Anyway, I’m Tsumugi Shirogane and I’m the head writer for the project, so I’m in charge of all of the character’s story and personality, as well as where they’ll go. It’s not easy but I’ve had practice with juggling lots of characters at once!” She had a look of confidence when she explained her role, which impressed pretty much everyone there. However, she just had a look of realization. “Oh wait, I’m also getting Hifumi to draw us some Manga to promote our game. I think the more it sells and the better it is, the more extra credit we earn, which will be incredibly helpful in the future. Plus, I get to say I helped in creating a game!”

The last student to speak up was the de-facto leader of the group, even if he really didn’t consider himself one. “And lastly, I’m Chihiro Fujisaki and I’m the lead programmer on the game, even if that revelation isn’t a surprise to anyone. I’m usually the one people go to if there’s any issue with the development, and me and Chiaki have open communications to see what’s going on with the game and if there’s any problem. It’s really fun!” There was a small giggle coming out of the programmer’s mouth, which was nice for everyone else to hear, simply because it sounded sweet. Then everyone turned to look at Himiko, with Chihiro speaking up. “Hey, what do you want to do Himiko?” The girl didn’t seem to be phased the attention was on her, just looking away thinking.

It took a while, but she finally got her question out, although lazily. “Nyeh, what’s the genre of game?” Everyone was caught a little off-guard by this, but Makoto was the first one to speak up.

“An RPG, why?”

“Hrmmm.” That sound was the only thing to escape from her body for a minute or two, leaving everyone conflicted on what exactly they should do, but thankfully Himiko spoke up. “I know Chiaki is play testing, but I have a question. Is anyone keeping an eye on class, or character balance, or what kind of spells they’re using?”

Now Tsumugi was getting worried. “I mean, I’ve got the basics of the character combat abilities but nothing major…” Himiko then nodded along.

She then got a flash of inspiration. “I’ve DMed a lot of tabletop games. I know how to make the game balanced, so the players feel stronger and it gets harder on a fair balance curve. Plus, I seen lots of magic and skills from other Mages and other inferior classes, I could make them all balanced and interesting, so the player would have more replay value.” Chihiro looked incredibly impressed and everyone else was also nodding along. Tsumugi then spoke up.

“Yeah, I think we could work together on this part then! Plus, characters in Role Play have backstories, and I could use your advice, but having an extra view on the story would be nice. So, I say yeah!”

Everyone was pretty pleased with the turn of events, and now they were trying to figure out where to go from there, and then Ibuki slammed her hands on the table and then stood up on the table, causing the male students to look away in a panic.  “WEE-WOO-WEE-WOO! The time for planning is over. Now, it’s time for the reason we’re all here today! Game night!” This brought looks of pure joy to everyone’s face as they stood up and began to stretch.

The newcomer was shocked at everyone’s rapid movements, so Makoto began to explain. “While we had to create the game in order to allow this club to even exist, we do most of the creation in our own time, by ourselves, since we work better that way. If we want to cooperate on it, we use the library you know. The main reason why most of us are here is because we get to play games with friends! This is a computer lab, so we do have enough if you want to play with us!” This started to get the Mage excited, and so she rushed to one of the free computers, to get it set up.

She sat in a free slot, which was near Chiaki, whom handed a USB to Himiko, and allowing Chihiro to speak up. “That USB has all the games we have, plus we can use the school account to play games together. If you have any games you think would be cool to play, then feel free to bring them in. Don’t worry, it’s all legal, I think, that’s what the higher ups at school told me anyway.” He began to look worried, but was calmed down by Chiaki, who gave a soft smile. He then spoke up. “This week it’s Ibuki’s turn to pick the game. If it’s alright with everyone, Himiko gets next week, just so then she gets a chance to show us what she likes doing.”

The Ultimate Musician then raised her hands in joy! “A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Alright, Ibuki has picked this game so then we can all play together!” The game turned out to be a colourful shooter, which had mixed reactions from everyone.

“A shooter… Sorry everyone, I’m not very good at this type of game…” Chihiro seemed to be disappointed, although in a way, it was towards himself.

Chiaki then placed her hand on the smaller student’s shoulder. “Hey, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that we have fun, right? Besides, I think you’ll do better than you’d expect.” The Chihiro smiled at her and nodded his head.

Everyone got their preferred method of play ready and were getting on their game faces, apart from one. “How are the teams going to work? We have an odd number of players today?” Hajime was clearly confused and that caused mumbles within the group, which were interrupted by Ibuki once again.

“Easy! We’ll just have a jam session to decide who gets to have four members!”

The fear on everyone’s face grew with every moment that passed. They needed a new idea, and no one was willing to step up, until Makoto did so. “Hey, how about two people flip a coin? Not me, due to my talent, but maybe two captains?” The boy was sheepish but knew that it was the only way.

Ibuki looked disappointed but regained her confidence. “Cool, me and Chihiro, we’re the captains then, any objections?” No one raised their voice, although Chihiro was nervous. “Makoto, can you do the honors?” She got a coin out and threw it at him, who had a look of pure confusion on his face. He flipped the coin and pointed towards Chihiro.

“Tails!” Makoto pulled it out, and it was in fact tails, causing Chihiro to sigh in relief. Now he knew what he had to do. “I pick, Chiaki as my first team member!” Chiaki selected Chihiro’s team on the game.

Ibuki then giggled. “Stealing the Ultimate Gamer right away? Didn’t realize you were that shifty! Well, I’ll take the next best thing. Hajime, you’re up!” He nodded, if not a little disappointed and selected his team.

“O-Oh yeah, that’s why I picked her… Anyway, I’ll take Himiko!” She didn’t react and selected her team.

“Alright, alright! My last team member will be ‘Smoo! So, then I don’t ‘Smooze on the watch!” Nobody knew the right response to the pun, so the Ultimate Cosplayer picked her team, as did the neglected Ultimate Luck. 

Chihiro looked pretty saddened, but Makoto gave him a thumbs up to let him know it was OK. The teams were set, and they all set their computers up so no peeking at the other players computers was allowed.

Then the game was intense, with everyone firing their ammo everywhere they could, in hopes that would give them a tactical advantage. Players were taken out left and right, and soon it came down to the last two members of each team. Chiaki’s avatar was cornered and couldn’t take out both Hajime and Ibuki, so she took out Hajime and took the bullet, therefore leaving it a 1v1. The last member alive was clearly panicking, frantically moving and not being able to hold still. Then they felt a pat on their shoulder, indicating that they should breath and slowdown, which they did. They then came up with a new plan, instead of following their prey, they should wait for it, then strike, so the gun’s line of fire changed location and when Ibuki lined up perfectly, the shot was fired, giving Chihiro’s team the victory, with the team captain being the sole survivor.

Back in the real world, Chihiro was stunned silent, unable to comprehend what had just happened to him. However, it soon clicked for him and the smile on his face got bigger and bigger. Chiaki then got him in a one-armed hug. “See, I told you. You’d do better than you think, I think?” She somehow forgot what she said, and now was pondering that, but Chihiro didn’t seem to mind as he was beginning to giggle with joy.

“I… I can’t believe it, I did it! That was so intense I don’t know what happened!” His improved mood made everyone happy, although one student was confused at something.

“Aren’t Hajime and Chiaki dating?” That was Tsumugi, who got confused looked from everyone. “I don’t want to sound rude at all, but those two are dating, and yet somehow you two are just as close, no I’d say even closer than that?” She then paused, while everyone else was thinking. “Are you two related?”

Hajime was about to counter this point, but Chihiro spoke up first. “Y-You can tell?” Everyone turned in shock, causing the poor boy to cover his mouth in shock, before tears began to fall.

The blue haired girl realized her mistake and was beginning to panic. “I-I didn’t realize it was a touchy subject! I was just confused!”

Chiaki however, simply stood up at the front of the table, before nodding to Chihiro, once again with a soft smile, as if to say it was alright. “I think I should be honest with everyone. We are sisters, although not related by blood.” She was calm, if not melancholy about the whole situation. Makoto then to raise his hand, as if he were a school student and Chiaki, completing the Teacher-Student Allegory, pointed at him to answer, or ask.

“You’re adopted then? I’ve met Chihiro’s parents once before, because she thought she lost something when in fact she only left it at home by accident, and they look closer to her than you. No offence Chiaki.”

She put her hand over her heart and smiled. “None taken, I am adopted. I was young when they died, although not young enough so then I didn’t remember. I’d say about pre-school year.” This caused Hajime to react, majorly.

 

“Oh my god.” That voice was as quiet as a whisper, and yet it echoed around the room as if it was as loud as a rock band. Everyone turned towards him, as he was doing mental calculations. He then got the answer he was looking for, although he looked like he didn’t want that answer. Hajime knew he had to answer, otherwise people would question him about why he had that reaction. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth. “Wait, so when we first met Chiaki… Did that have anything to do with what’s going on now?” The boy was shaken up over this, and nobody seemed to truly understand why, apart from the person who he met before.

Chiaki meanwhile didn’t seem too broken up about it, almost as if she predicted this outcome. “Yeah, that day you saw me crying, was my reaction to the news.” This caused an awkward silence to go on within the group, with nobody knowing what exactly to say. She didn’t look too bothered about all of this though. “Listen, Hajime? Don’t worry about my past, OK? What matters is that we’re happy now. I think?” This did seem to calm everyone down, although now questions were raised.

Mainly from the person who started this all in the first place. Tsumugi simply looked onwards, with a plain thinking face stuck to her. “But why hide the connection?”

Chihiro looked like he wanted to answer, but was simply unable to, pushing him into thought. Chiaki, however, was able to answer for him. “To be honest, I just wanted us two to go off on our own paths sometimes. We’re still sisters at heart, even if it’s not blood, but I just didn’t want people constantly asking us about each other, y’know. We’re our own people and we have different goals and dreams. Plus, both me and her have the right to self, and sibling privacy. So, I asked her to keep it quiet, and she did so.”

“Woah! Ibuki is getting a crash course on a history racetrack. Vroom Vroom! But, Ibuki knows how important bonds are, so if you don’t want me to speak, I’ll zip-zip-zip!” Ibuki once again didn’t give much time for Chiaki to finish, but that was ok.

Chiaki then began to yawn, before finishing her thoughts. “Nah, it’s OK. Now that you guys know, it’ll most likely spread somehow either way. I’ll let Kaede know at the student council meeting. From there, we can decide what to do.” Chiaki then fell asleep, and according to the flop Chihiro felt on his shoulder, Himiko wasn’t too far behind.

The Ultimate Musician raced to grab her before she fell on the floor, and Tsumugi assisted Chihiro with his Mage problem. Even if he didn’t see it as much of an issue. “Let’s end the club here for now. I’ll log everyone out and lock the room door. Then I’ll just head to bed. From there, you guys can have fun.” Everyone nodded and said their farewells, carrying the two students who couldn’t assist much, while Makoto remained in the room to finish the job.

Quickly enough, he ended up back in his room, simply deciding to get on with some homework for a few minutes, until it was a good time to sleep, as Chihiro came walking in. “Welcome back!” The Ultimate Luck didn’t look at Chihiro, but waved towards his direction, continuing with his work.

Meanwhile Chihiro was focused on getting his gym equipment ready, although he did look a little sad. “Sorry about not telling you about Chiaki before.”

Makoto calmly put down a pencil and turned towards him. “Listen, it’s no big deal. You two had your reasons, and I can respect that. Still, I’m assuming Chiaki knows about your gender?” Makoto’s voice was calm and polite, and this all got responded with a nod. “Makes sense, would be kind of weird to keep that from her. Still, Himiko has to have some thoughts about this.”

This dry response caused the Programmer to chuckle. “Me, Tsumugi and Himko were talking about that!  Himiko asked “Nyeh, are all the weeks going to reveal family secrets”, in a cute voice.” Chihiro realized what he said and had a nervous giggle, before continuing. “All Tsumugi could say to that, “No, sometimes it gets strange.” For some reason, she did it in the most American accent you could possibly imagine, but I think that made it even funnier!” Then this was all cut off by an alarm. “I’m going to be late! Sorry Makoto, I’ve got to go!” He darted out of the room, forgetting to close the door, which the boy did for him, before falling on his bed, to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's that. Hope you enjoyed this episode and once again, if you want to give me your thoughts, I'm always open. Have a nice dayyyy! Please help I don't know what to say.


	11. Swimming in Electronics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo is bullied by Kokichi and Aoi tries to cheer him up, to the best of her talents.

Kiibo, who does not have a last name, is the Ultimate Robot. He’s got a mockup of a school uniform, on his body. It is unknown to most students if he considers that clothes or just his body, and speaking of body, another student is currently pestering him about a sensitive issue.

“So Kiibo, do robots have dicks?” The student was Kokichi Oma, who the robot was not a fan of. Kokichi was wearing a mask of childlike wonder, which easily covered up his intentions.

However, Kiibo had seen this song and dance multiple times a week. “Kokichi, I do not need to answer that question.” His statement and annoyed expression were obvious to the smaller boy, who was enjoying every second of it.

“T-This is because I’m not a robot isn’t it… WAHHHHH, why are you so mean to me Kii-boy! We’re besties right or is your metal soul incapable of feeling compassion!” This caused Kiibo to panic and get stressed.

“I-I’m not the one being racist, especially since you call my soul “incapable of feeling compassion” and I’ll have you know, if I did have a soul, it would be compassionate!” This predictable reaction was all Kokichi needed to hear.

His crying swiftly turned into one of trying to figure out a simple puzzle. “So then, you don’t have a soul?” Then it turned into a creepy smile. “You finally figured it out, I’m proud of you buddy! Now you know you can never love or be loved.” This blatant lie was hurtful enough to cause Kiibo to cry, and Kokichi to laugh while walking away.

Another student watched the commotion and walked over to the somehow crying robot. “Hey, why do you do that? I mean, let him bully you so much?” This student was Aoi Asahina and she was carrying some donuts, which was not surprising knowing her.

Kiibo looked up at her, but quickly shifted his gaze. “I-I just don’t know how. Besides, Mikan takes Hiyoko’s bullying, so maybe it’s just normal behavior?” He sounded nervous and confused, which caused Aoi to place her donuts down before she dropped them.

She however looked a little upset. “Of course, it’s not normal behavior Kiibo! I know Kokichi won’t leave you alone just because you would ask him too, but not stopping it at all isn’t going to help you!” Her ponytail seemed to react in the same anger that she did, which only caused the robot to panic even more.

“M-My apology Ms. Aoi!” The swimmer only reacted by sitting down.

Then she took a second to think. “You should be apologizing to yourself, and Kaede for making her always worried about you. What you need is to get some friends, then they’ll defend you without a question!” She went from a pout to a determined expression, in almost an instant, which was pretty normal for her.

Kiibo was still confused. “I mean, Miu isn’t around, and Kokichi just bullies her as well. Plus, she doesn’t hang around me as much. Besides, can’t I consider everyone else a friend?” He was almost like a child, confused about what could be going on here.

Aoi had a look of what could be considered pity, or maybe just saddened that she’s going to destroy his innocence. “Listen, not everyone here can be considered a friend. Friends are people you’re really close to or are comfortable being around. Just being around them doesn’t really make them your friend if they don’t have any intentions of interacting with you…” Indeed, her somber words did crush the robot’s innocence, as he was now even more sad than when the Ultimate Supreme Leader was just bullying him.

He looked downwards, with a sad smile on his face. “That explains a lot I suppose.” All the robot proceeded to do was sit still, putting Aoi in an odd position.

What can she do? The girl knew she wanted to help the robot, but they’ve never interacted before. Maybe, they can just try to interact, spend some time together? “Hey, do you want to hang out with me?”

The robot was still pretty upset, not really changing his face. “My apologies Aoi, but I wouldn’t want you to waste your time with me, just because I’m upset.” Then he got up and started to walk off, causing the girl to follow him.

Thankfully, due to the robot’s lack of athleticism, she was able to catch up pretty easily. “Hey, it’s not a waste of time, so let me hang out with you!” Her words were accompanied by a pout she made, either out of annoyance or to emphasize her point.

Kiibo stopped in his tracks and turned towards the swimmer. “You really don’t have any other plans?” His face was beginning to brighten up, which was pleasant for all present.

This included Aoi, of course, who was about to jump for joy. “Not for a few hours! Come on, let’s go have some fun!” The two then walked off. To an outsider, it would look like the female was dragging the robot, but that thought could be dispelled by the fact Kiibo was moving with his own free will.

After a while, the two ended up in the pool area, at Aoi’s suggestion. What ensued there was the Swimmer swimming and the robot simply watching, to which the both of them were immersed in their chosen tasks. It took Aoi a while to look up and realize that Kiibo was only watching her, which made her a little sad. As she swam though the pool, thoughts began to swim around her mind. “What’s up with Kiibo? He’s not really doing anything, but he’s looking at the pool…?” She then suddenly stopped and put her fist in her hand, as if she figured something out. “Maybe he’s scared!” The girl rushed out of the pool and got near Kiibo.

He noticed this and was pretty confused. “Err, Ms. Aoi? Why did you get out of the pool? Did you get bored?” The girl had to resist the urge to pout, since the robot was confused.

She then got a smile on her face. “It’s OK Kiibo, I’ll help you out with your fear!” This only served to put an even more confused face on him, so Aoi got really close. “So, I know you want to go into the water, but you’re scared, so I’ll give you a little push!”

Kiibo became extremely scared. “H-Hold on, Ms. Aoi, I-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH” He couldn’t even finish his sentence before being pushed off, and sinking to the bottom of the deep end of the pool.

Aoi just watched for a second before opening her mouth. “Err, you do realize while relaxing is a good thing, you’re not supposed to keep going down, right?” Kiibo didn’t seem to react much, other than just sitting up. Her irises shrunk as her face turned into one of panic. “Oh. Oh shoot.” She dived into the water instinctively and tried to push the robot out, but he simply wouldn’t budge, due him being heavy and the water making it harder than it needs to be. Eventually she realized that Kiibo wasn’t panicking at all. “K-Kiibo?” She had her head above water to try and breathe, but knew she shouldn’t give up on him, she just didn’t know what to do.

Meanwhile the robot wasn’t fussing too much, simply looking around. While the passage of time for Aoi felt like an entirety, it was really only 30 seconds.  It took a while, thanks to the water hindering his vision, but he saw that there was also a shallow end, so he simply got up, and walked towards there.

The human girl remained still in shock, but soon, one part of her body moved, her mouth. “He can do that…” It didn’t take too much time for the robot to finish his journey, and for him to notice her just remaining stationed in one place.

He walked over and quietly spoke up. “Are you OK, Ms. Aoi?”

The female could only nod, before getting out of the pool. “I-I think I’m going to get something to eat…” Kiibo could only follow, or at least until she got into the changing rooms.

The two ended up going back to the table they originally sat at, which Aoi just looking pretty down on herself. “Sorry for pushing you in the pool…” Kiibo perked up on his seat.

“I do not hold anything against you for it, Ms. Aoi, so please don’t worry.” He had a simple smile, accompanying his simple words.

Aoi was still pretty sad. “I’ve got a question though.” Kiibo looked confused but was also clearly willing to answer it. “If you didn’t want to swim, then why would you go along with going to the pool?”

This question didn’t change the robot’s expression, or it didn’t look like it at least. “I was simply happy watching you. It’s not very often I get to hang out with others, so this time was nice.” Then his expression changed to something else, one of somewhat shock, before returning to normal. “Ah, I almost forgot. I’m allowed the food passes, but I’m not actually alive, so I have no use for it, so I got you some donuts, I know it’s not really much, but I wanted to thank you. My day was majorly improved, which is why people tend to make friends right?” The robot remained innocent, but also incredibly happy, which was nice for the swimmer to see.

However, Aoi was also blushing a lot, seemingly embarrassed or humbled. Maybe both. “I-I, wow. Thank you so much. It’s really nothing, you didn’t have to go ahead and be like, in the running for world’s nicest person.” She took the donuts, and just sat there. “Hey, I’m not just saying this because you gave me donuts, but do you want to hang out some other time?” The robot’s face figuratively and almost literally brightened up at this.

“Y-You mean it Ms. Aoi!” His face had a nice smile with his eyes sparkling.

The girl stood up. “Of course! Next time let’s do something that doesn’t include you just watching. Also, Kiibo?” The robot looked right at her. “Call me Hina.” The two then decided to head their own separate ways for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a challenge, since two users and people I talk to, which I can't remember their reddit profiles at the moment *rip* but they are Szczurek and Majestic, and what I was challenged to do was write a fic on a rare pair. A pair so rare I'm not sure if it exists. So I chose AoiXKiibo. Anyway this one was shorter, but also fun. I had fun. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Finding the Keys to Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Shuichi are hanging out somewhat, but they're not that close yet. However that may change!

“Alright then, class is dismissed now, so long, bear well!” The group of five small talking teddy bears left the classroom in an odd way, by jumping through the table. Most people would be confused by this, however the Hope’s Peak Academy students had gotten used to this at this point. The class got up to leave, because that’s students do. While it is not exactly her job to look after the others, Kaede Akamastu does it anyway. After all, being the Class Rep means that you’re basically the leader.

At least that’s what she tells herself. This self-appointed role requires her to stay behind to make sure everyone else is OK. Meanwhile, another student was still in the classroom, jolting down notes and seemingly not realising the class ended.  He was wearing a hat, and just had an outfit that was generally black. This student was the Ultimate Detective, and his name wasn’t Kyoko Kirigiri, it was Shuichi Saihara! 

Shuichi didn’t notice as Kaede got a chair out and sat in front of the boy. “Hey Shuichi!” He looked up and reacted with shock, causing the girl to smile. “Glad to see you’re awake now at least. You got a little too invested in your work again. Let’s head out, OK?” 

Shuichi was still flustered at the girl but eventually managed to shake it off. “Ok, I’m sorry for keeping you here.” He got up and packed his bags as fast as he could.

Kaede didn’t really change much in the outward expression way of things. “Hey, if I didn’t care about you, I’d just left you in here right? I’ve got to keep all of my friends happy!” This caused the detective to smile and the two left the classroom.

The two made their way to the caferitra and began to eat some fish and chips, which due to being made by the Ultimate Cook and the Ultimate Maid, was pretty good, although that’s a massive understatement. 

Meanwhile, Chiaki and Hajime were hanging out together also eating the food their fellow students had prepared for them. Chiaki had given her game to Hajime to play with, for a bit of course. This led to her looking around the room, and finding the Pianist and Detective sitting at the table. She simply looked at them for a bit before smiling. “Hey, Hajime?” The male perked up, which she didn’t see due to her new found hobby of just staring at other people, but she continued regardless. “We should help Kaede and Shuichi out. Get them together!” 

The boy looked concerned right away. “C-Chiaki, we really shouldn’t be getting involved in other people’s relationships! Besides, what if they don’t like each other in that way.” The valid, yet slightly panicked criticisms of the boy didn’t seem to get a reaction out of the Gamer though.

“Come on Hajime, this type of stuff always means a romance right? I mean, we’re a long lost childhood friends right? That’s in a lot of video game stories, and those two seem like the type that would make a good plot, y’know, so of course it’ll work out.” Chiaki had a soft confidence to her voice, which Hajime couldn’t really argue against, even if the logic in that wasn’t exactly sound, or if it was sound, it would be sound Kaede would get upset over.

After a while, Chiaki was entering a room, which held a small rabbit in. “Oh, hello Chiaki!” Usami was pleasantly surprised to see her class rep arrive to the scene. “What can I help you with?” The rabbit put her so called work away and turned to the girl, who was thinking. 

Eventually she thought of an answer. “Hey, do you think we could put something like an escape room somewhere? I think it would be good for building bonds.” Her voice wasn’t unusual, so the rabbit didn’t realise her romantic intent, instead choosing to think about this for a minute.

However she didn’t get that minute as Monokuma popped up from under her, causing her to go flying. “That’s a great idea! After all, the intensity of trying to get out, otherwise being mocked by your peers, that would make for some great entertainment, that’s for sure! Oh, imagine if they got really upset with each other for being idiots, that would be great to watch!” While he was saying this, Usami was being affected by gravity, and eventually fell down near the bear. “Alright, me and this loser will get the Monokubz, and we’ll prepare this in a few days! Thanks for the great advice kiddo!” The two plushies left the area, which Chiaki simply accepted, since she got her way.

In the following days, Shuichi was simply hanging around the outside of the school, when he noticed the teachers doing something. Having the curiosity of a detective, he walked on over and opened his mouth. “What’s going on?” 

The green bear, called Monodam, turned to the boy. “AT THE CLASS REPS SUGGESTION, WE HAVE CREATED AN ESCAPE ROOM FOR EVERYONE TO BOND AND BECOME FRIENDS.” The bear didn’t seem to give off emotion, which was weird to handle sometimes, but that’s only a problem for students who aren’t in Shuichi’s class as they are taught by the Monokubz. 

This caused the boy to go into a thinking pose. “An escape room? I’ve heard of those, but why would they recommend this? It’s not that close to event.” This thinking was interrupted as two other females walked up to him.

Kaede and Chiaki. Kaede was the first to speak up. “It was apparently Chiaki’s idea. She only gave the reasoning that games bring people together though.”  Judging by her answer, Kaede was just as confused as Shuichi, but Chiaki remained calm. 

She didn’t seem to speak up though, so Shuichi decided to let out his thoughts. “How do we even know this isn’t a scam? After all, I’ve heard from others that Monokuma isn’t someone to be trusted.” The boy’s deductions upset the bear a lot.

“Excuse me, what the hell? I am the most trust-worthy bear around! You’re the Ultimate Detective, right kiddo? Then why don’t you prove me right? Get in there and solve the riddle!” Monokuma and the Monokubz then pushed Shuichi  towards the room, which caused Kaede to visually panic.

She quickly rushed over to help out the Detective. “Hold on, you can’t do this! He doesn’t have to prove anything!” The bear turned it’s neck towards Kaede.

“Au contraire, mademoiselle, it was Shuichi who presented the case, now he must prove it. So stand back, or do you want to help him out?” He was giving off a very menacing vibe, which caused Kaede to panic, but not necessarily back down.

Then another voice from the back of the crowd decided to speak up. “I don’t see the problem with you two going in.” They all turned to see Chiaki who looked tried, and about to yawn. “This would be helpful for building relationships, plus there’s no real risk.” 

Kaede had a look of thinking, but then she got a confident smile on her face. “You know what, yeah! Shuichi, let’s prove that this is possible together!” She then pushed the boy into the room, unintentionally helping the bears do their job. 

Usami was still there and was beginning to panic. “W-Wait, you can’t go in…” It was too late for the rabbit as the two had entered the room, leaving everyone else in the dust. “T-The room is made for 4 people at the lowest…” Nobody paid her any mind though.

The two found themselves in a small, dark room, with seemingly nothing in it. “Huh? Were we really tricked? I can barely see!” Shuichi however remained more calm, simply decided to look around the area.

His hand flew across the wall, feeling for any inconsistencies, he then turned to Kaede. “Hey, can you walk around and listen for anything odd about the floor?” Kaede looked confused for a second before doing as her friend said.

The girl then tapped on the floor, as lightly as possible, before her ears perked up. “Hey, Shuichi! There’s something different here! Maybe it’s a secret switch?” The boy turned to the girl, a smile growing on his face.

“Alright, give me a second and we’ll-” Kaede pressed the button before he could finish the sentence, causing a sound to vibrate in the area. Before either of them could open up, the floor did so for them, sliding them both towards the middle which led to a slide.

“WOAHHH!” The pair of teenagers screamed out in a panic as they slid down the slide, and landing with an “Oof!”, creating a tangled mess of teenagers.

Shuichi was the first to snap out of his daze, to realise that he was in an awkward position, before quickly pulling himself out of it and then turning his head to the side, blushing. “S-Sorry Kaede…” The blond piano player was still in shock over what happened.

She got up, in a panic to say the least. “H-Hey, it’s OK.” Then she glanced around the room. “Guess this is the main escape room.” However that’s all she could say, as her mind was busy gathering as much information as humanly possible, otherwise she’d risk not being helpful to the duo.

Shuichi began to do the same, scanning the room. “Y-Yeah. Let me see…” He wasn’t sure how well he hid his worry from the girl standing beside him, but he hoped she didn’t find it important. 

The room was small, but had so much detail it almost overwhelmed the pair, but they both got to work. 

The main feature was the huge amount of red, blue, yellow and green books on a bookshelf, hogging the entirety of one wall. Kaede decided to take one book out, but it wouldn’t budge, and was bigger than anyone could have expected. “I-It’s one big book? Why would they do this, having one book look like a bunch of them!” The pianist looked annoyed, while Shuichi was looking at other ventures to work at. Next to the door, there were 16 buttons, with LEDs on them. He pressed a few, and they all turned into different colours, which includes the books from before, also had orange and purple, only missing indigo from the rainbow.

The strangest thing to both students, however was a giant clock, but missing the numbers. Both students had no issues reaching the middle numbers, so Kaede picked out a number, and against her better judgement, reached inside to pull out a small rectangular thing. “Not exactly what I was expecting. Hoped it was a clue, although it does smell nice, somehow..:” She basically mumbled to herself, although Shuichi could hear her, but he decided to not intervene as Kaede’s insintics took over and she plopped it in her mouth. She then took a second to get the taste before having a confused look. “This is a banana?” 

The boy gained an even more confused, and slightly concerned look, and decided to walk towards the girl, who was getting another one out, from the very bottom. Putting it in her mouth, she then said another batch of words, “This tastes like a fruit… Eggplant!” She then looked up and saw the very top one was halfway out of the hole. “Hey Shuichi, can you lift me up?” 

The boy reacted poorly to this. “W-What! Kaede, I can’t lift you up!” While he panicky shouted out his words, the body began to shiver in fright, which Kaede noticed and began to pout.

Her pout was accompanied by a crossing of the arms. “Shuichi, haven’t you been training with Kaito? Then you should be able to hold a light girl like me up.” 

This caused Shuichi to panic even more. “That’s- Not- But-!” 

“No buts Shuichi.” The boy relented and tried to pick Kaede up. He did manage to pick her up, but he was clearly struggling and stressing out. Kaede reached out to the peking taste, but couldn’t reach it.  “Hey, can you move up a bit?” There was no response. She then decided to take it within her own hands, reaching as far as she could. However, she bit off more than she could chew, and got it, then fell off Shuichi, bringing the poor boy with her.

Neither person has physically hurt that bad, although Shuichi wasn’t in the greatest place right now. Kaede managed to get up, and saw Shuichi laying there, seemingly doing nothing. She kneeled down and looked at the tears forming in his eyes. “Oh, I messed up…” Those words quietly slipped out of her, even though Shuichi didn’t seem to notice, or care.. There was a silence between the two, which Kaede chose to interrupt. “I’m sorry about what happened back there…” His pupils moved towards Kaede, as she thought about what to say. It took a minute, but she found words that she thought could work. “I mean, even though I said I was light, lifting up anyone isn’t an easy feat. I mean, it’s not like you were lifting up Himiko or Chihiro or someone small like that.” This didn’t really affect him too much, which she took note of. “Listen, it was irresponsible of me to not take your feelings into account, plus I think I finally figured out the reason you were so panicked, and yeah, that’s completely on me.” She got her hand out towards him. “Listen, I want to look out for everyone. Kind of my job after all. But you, don’t tell anyone else I said this, but I really enjoy being around you. You’re thinking of others, and you’ve got that shyness that I just find attractive. Helping you is also helping myself in a way, I feel like I’ve become a better person by being here. But enough of that, I know I’ve been mean, made that a little too clear, but I promise to be a better leader. Can you help me with that.” 

The boy quietly looked at Kaede, before grabbing her hand. She took this to mean she could get him on his feet, which they both got up together. The boy was still slightly crying, but was a much better place, before looking down at the thing Kaede worked so hard to reach. Inserting it into his mouth, he quickly took it out. “It’s orange!” He then put on a thinking pose. “If that’s orange, and the one at the bottom was an eggplant…” He walked over and turned the 6 button to purple and orange for the 12 button. Then he turned to Kaede. “Can you look at the books, and count how many there are of each colour?” Kaede then nodded enfuseically.  She went over to the books and started to count. Her eyes darted to each colour, not focusing on anything else, before finishing up her part.

“3 reds, 7 blues, 15 greens and 13 yellows!” Kaede yelled out to Shuichi who nodded and inputted the code, opening the door. “That’s so cool! How did you know that would work?” Kaede got extremely excited at the boy, who was getting sheepish.

His hand rubbed the back of his head, while a blush crawled onto his face. “It wasn’t that impressive Kaede, just putting some pieces together…” 

Once again, this caused Kaede to pout, and blush herself. “I didn’t figure it out, are you saying that I’m not that smart?” Her arms were folded, but she did get some sweat sneaking down her brow. 

Shuichi was now forced to defend himself. “K-Kaede, that’s not what I meant…” Both of them let out a sigh, although it was for different reasons.

“Shuichi, you’ve got to stop doubting yourself. Even if something seems obvious to you, it might not be clear to others. Your better at this than you realise! Come on, let’s continue this!” Shuichi nodded along to her words, as he was slightly blushing. 

They got into an elevator which when upwards. They didn’t have anything to say, as they knew they had to focus on the next trial, before time ran out. What they didn’t expect was light to shine on them from the outside world, as well as a bunch of plushies! “Congrats, kiddos! You did it, and proved me right, so thanks for that! Anyway, don’t ruin the fun for others and have a nice day!” After he finished his line, the lift tilted causing the pair to slide down outside the lift and the bears scattered, while Usami wasn’t so lucky.

This caused Kaede to smile. “You know, this is a win-win for you Shuichi.” The boy looked over to her in confusion, before she continued. “If you were right and this was unbeatable, you’d have the last laugh, but if you were wrong and did beat it, then you got to say you beat it first right?” Shuichi just looked at her. There was something about her smile that just made him feel confident, was it her eyes, her slight blush, or just the fact that the person he liked was happy?

Whatever it was, the confidence took full control for once. “H-Hey, do you want to hang out some more…?” There was still some shyness to his voice, but that was to be expected.

She only giggled, before speaking up. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

The two walked off, not realising they had been watched by Chiaki, who simply smiled to herself. “Mission Accomplished…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, only two days late. My apologies, I was working on something else, mainly this which you'll see at the bottom of this message. I really like this ship, but honestly, I was scared while writing this chapter because it's such a popular ship that I was worried I was gonna mess it up, but hopefully I didn't fully ruin it. Anyway, my timetable might be slightly messed up so sorry if the next one takes a while. Collage is starting up again and it might be harder to get these out. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/danganronpa/comments/d0x8ux/i_created_a_fan_made_chihiro_fujisaki_love_hotel/


End file.
